


I'm Not Your Fucking Majesty

by hiraesse



Series: Your Majesty [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, au / современная монархия, Любовь/Ненависть, ангст, драки, драма, кровь, насилие, нецензурная лексика, от реальных людей здесь лишь имена и внешности, политические интриги, пре-фемслэш, разница в возрасте, смерть второстепенных персонажей, экшн и приключения
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraesse/pseuds/hiraesse
Summary: «там, где тьма встречается со светом дня, ты не одинок»
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Your Majesty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835287





	1. Боги врали, ты стреляешь

**Author's Note:**

> обложка:  
> https://vk.com/doc500163365_473319290?hash=3ad452c310b5362370&dl=2b205afe1b2ce6bb94
> 
> artizan, ffm, armanni reign — believe in me
> 
> — the question should never raise  
> do you believe in me?
> 
> i gave the devil his praise  
> — you can't emerge unscathed

Положив на надплечье парня ладонь, Квон Суджи заставляет его опуститься на шаткий стул и садится на корточки. Секунда, и мест выше щиколоток парня касается ледяной металл.

— Это один из многочисленных экзаменов, что проводят в моей академии.

Квон Суджи давит на дуги наручников, подгоняя их, чтобы они плотно обхватывали ноги парня, и тот дёргается, разводя колени.

— Так как это наручники, а не наножники, ты будешь испытывать больший дискомфорт, — Квон Суджи с лёгкостью поднимается, даже не пошатнувшись на высоких каблуках, и тянет парня за запястья. Парень с готовностью вытягивает руки, и его брови болезненно соединяются после того, как другая пара наручников щёлкает на его бледной коже. — У тебя есть час. Если ты не справишься, я отправлю тебя обратно.

Дождавшись от парня осознанного кивка, Квон Суджи скользит кончиками пальцев по его челюсти, приподнимая подбородок, и, скривив губы в презренной улыбке, выходит из помещения.

_(И попадаешь в цель)_

Первое, что Чимин чувствует, проснувшись, это бьющие в лицо солнечные лучи.

— Ну заче-ем, — стонет он и переворачивается на другой бок, прячась в ключице лежащего рядом Тэхёна.

— Пора вставать, — слышится бодрый голос Юна, и Тэхён также стонет, накрываясь одеялом. Когда рядом раздаётся хриплый смех, парни чувствуют, что их расталкивают в разные стороны, и теперь Юн прижимается к Тэхёну, отодвигая Чимина задом.

— От тебя пахнет потом и порохом, фу, — Тэхён пытается разорвать замок из сцепившихся на его животе пальцев, но в итоге сдаётся и поворачивается к Юну со всё ещё закрытыми глазами.

— Ну извиняюсь, что в отличие от некоторых работаю, — Юн убирает с лица Тэхёна пшеничные пряди и улыбается, когда он морщит нос. — Кстати, к твоему сведению, на дворе время обеда, и вы проспали завтрак.

Ровно пять секунд ничего не происходит, а потом Тэхён, переварив услышанное, резко распахивает глаза и подрывается с матраса на пятую точку.

— Почему будильник не зазвонил?!

— Он звонил, но я его отключил, — внезапно бурчит кто-то с пола, и этим кем-то оказывается Намджун, распластавшийся на двух одеялах в центре комнаты.

— Хён! — охает Тэхён, вскакивая с кровати, но чуть не падает спросонья. Юн переворачивается на спину, умещая ладони за голову, и с насмешливой улыбкой наблюдает, как Тэхён начинает метаться по всем покоям, не до конца понимая, что собирается делать.

— Не надо было бухать весь вечер.

— Это всё они! — с обвинением тыча то в Намджуна, то в Чимина, Тэхён наконец решает, что надо прибрать в спальне. — Я едва пригубил того вина.

— Там было не вино, — с улыбкой признаётся Чимин, тоже перекатываясь на спину. Повернув голову и осознав, что теперь их с Юном лица находятся на одном уровне, Чимин кривится и пихает того в бок. — Чего разлёгся на Королевском?

— Я ожидаю, — отвечает Юн, не двигаясь, и лишь напрягает бицепс, когда за него пытаются ущипнуть.

— Чего ты ожидаешь? — напряжённый, Тэхён поднимает повсюду разбросанные вещи и начинает складывать их на комод, чтобы следом привести в божеский вид.

— Господина Кима и его телохранителя. Они сейчас направляются сюда.

— И что в этом такого необычного, что ты не встаёшь с _Королевской постели?_ — Тэхён закатывает глаза, выходя из комнаты, и возвращается с глубоким мусорным мешком.

— Не знаю, — забавляется Юн. — Просто вспомнил, что тот телохранитель встречается с Намджуном.

Внизу начинается копошение. Тэхён перешагивает через задвигавшегося Намджуна, и тот поднимается, протирая лицо.

— Зашибись. Спросонья я выгляжу, как дерьмо.

— Скорее как-, — Чимин планирует пошутить и напомнить о старом случае с Чонином и Бэкхёном, но Намджун бросает на него убивающий взгляд, поэтому он закрывает рот. Припухшие глаза Намджуна едва открываются после сна. — Ладно, ты красотка.

— Спасибо, — Намджун приглушённо цыкает и поднимается, неуклюже опираясь о пол.

Тэхёну всё-таки удаётся согнать всех с кровати и начать уборку (Юн ни на секунду не оставляет его в покое, вертясь вокруг, как надоедливый щенок, соскучившийся по своему хозяину после недельной разлуки), Намджун в это время курит, подобрав ноги на подоконнике, а Чимин пользуется ванной комнатой первым на правах хозяина покоев.

Выключив горячую воду, Чимин ёжится от контраста температур и поспешно вытирается жёстким полотенцем, на котором вышит герб его семьи. Пока Чимин натягивает на себя халат, пар рассеивается, и в зеркале медленно проступает юношеское лицо. За быстро пролетевшее время Чимин едва изменился: волосы всё такие же чернильно-чёрные, из пирсинга осталась серьга в левом ухе (и штанга в языке), да за правым появилась новая татуировка 'jj'. Чимин стал другим внутри.

Спасибо кропотливой работе с психологом, его больше не мучили кошмары о кое-каких людях. Чимин смог пережить их.

Когда он почти готов выходить, Тэхён скребётся в дверь и в небольшую щель просовывает пастельно-розовую рубашку, чёрные брюки и туфли.

— Господин Ким пришёл. Он с Вашей сестрой, так что оденьтесь здесь, пожалуйста. Причешу и накрашу я Вас уже в гостиной.

Чимин хмыкает, представляя, какого рода представление сейчас начнётся, и по-быстрому одевается, закатывая рукава рубашки (его не предупреждали о важных гостях во дворце, так что он может не бояться показывать свои татуировки).

— Не могу поверить, что ты спишь до обеда в такой важный день, — качает головой Пранприя, видя Чимина на пороге ванной комнаты, и неодобрительно указывает на него нежно-персиковым веером. Притихшая за её спиной Чеён приветственно кланяется, сложившись в прямой угол.

— И что же такого неотложного я пропускаю? — прикрыв дверь, Чимин подходит к Пранприи и звонко чмокает её в макушку, задевая искусно уложенные волосы. Пранприя недовольно стонет и хлопает его по рукам.

— _Пак Чимин-щи_ , — Пранприя — единственная, кто обращается к Чимину по фамилии его матери. Шлёпнув ладони Чимина ещё раз, Пранприя проходит вглубь гостиной и присаживается на козетку. Чимин с улыбкой провожает Пранприю взглядом, пока не ловит им Ким Сокджина. Тот выгибает левую бровь, устраиваясь в бежевом кресле, и умещает ладони на подлокотники.

— Добрый день, Чимин-щи, — Ким Сокджин кивает, и Чимин делает то же самое в ответ. — Как вижу, у Вас гости.

Чимин следует за его красноречивым взглядом и замечает Намджуна, что до сих пор сидит на подоконнике и застенчиво поглядывает на Уджи в двух шагах от него. Тот смотрит перед собой, стоя в неподвижной стойке каждого телохранителя (одна рука на поясе, вторая на кобуре пистолета), но кончики его ушей краснеют.

— Господин Ким, я могу подготовить Его Высочество? — учтиво спрашивает Тэхён, находящийся рядом с Юном у туалетного столика. Когда Ким Сокджин кивает, Юн опирается о раму круглого зеркала, а Чимин присаживается на мягкую банкетку.

— Так что на сегодня запланировано, что меня чуть не избили?

— Ты невыносим, — Пранприя прикладывает ко лбу кончики пальцев, будто от несносного Чимина у неё начинает болеть голова. — Тебе, наверное, уже сто раз говорили, что каждые полгода у нас обновляется состав персонала. В этот раз будут новая охрана и небольшие изменения в руководстве.

— О, мне поменяют телохранителя? — заинтересованно спрашивает Чимин, прикрывая правый глаз, на веке которого Тэхён выводит идеально ровную линию.

— Не дождёшься, — фыркает Юн, складывая руки на груди, и делает вид, что не замечает, как Уджи неодобрительно цыкает.

— Не могли бы вы при мне хотя бы делать вид, что соблюдаете правила приличия? — Ким Сокджин слабо улыбается и разглаживает ткань чёрных брюк. Тэхён выглядит пунцовым, поднимая со столика деревянную расчёску. — Пранприя-щи сказала всё правильно. Сегодня ближе к вечеру дворец встречает новых людей.

— Старых тоже, — дополняет Пранприя, разглядывая мизинец на левой руке. — Я слышала, Ким Чунмён-щи возвращается, и будет новая глава охраны. Мне уже интересно, кто это.

Юн и Уджи незаметно переглядываются. Они до самого конца были уверены, что Эскупс передумает уходить со своей должности. Даже если он ещё месяц назад объявил, что его жена Чхве Бёри ждёт ребёнка и они планируют уделять семье больше времени.

— Да, сегодня планируется небольшой приём, если это можно назвать так, — Ким Сокджин подтверждает слова Пранприи короткими кивками. — Кстати, Чимин-щи, если Вы не хотите принимать участие в данном мероприятии, мы можем потратить это время на дополнительные занятия.

Чимин непонимающе улыбается, ловя в отражении зеркала странное выражение на лице Ким Сокджина. Тэхён заканчивает разделять чёрную чёлку Чимина на ровный пробор, поэтому он разворачивается на банкетке и встаёт, поправляя ремень на брюках.

— Почему не хочу? Я бы с радостью посмотрел на новый персонал.

— Сегодня также приезжает господин Чон. Я предположил, что Вы не захотите встречаться с ним.

— Господин Чон? — Чимин цепляется взглядом за нитку, торчащую из маленькой пуговицы на рукаве. Сморщив нос, Чимин пытается вырвать её, но она не поддаётся.

— Да, Чон Минджэ намеревается оспорить судебный приговор. Его сын, Чон Чонгук, приезжает в качестве свидетеля. Вы не знали?

Чимин дёргает рукой так сильно, что отрывает пуговицу, и та, падая на плиточный пол, весело отскакивает в сторону. Чимин каменеет, задерживая дыхание, и смотрит себе куда-то под ноги. Внезапно ему становится очень жарко.

— Чонгук… приезжает?

Чимин не видит, как Тэхён, Пранприя и Юн переглядываются с виноватыми лицами. Он занят тем, чтобы не разучиться дышать.

Они не виделись чёртовых полгода, но Чимин до сих пор не готов. Он только-только смог простить самого себя.

— Я… почему? Я же снял с него все обвинения, — растерянно говорит Чимин, заводя руку за спину, и хватается за край столика. Эта новость тотально огорошила его, и теперь Чимин не знает, как должен поступать дальше. — Какого чёрта его вообще приплетают? Он несовершеннолетний.

— Так захотел его отец, — Ким Сокджин внимательно наблюдает за Чимином, обеспокоенно поджав губы. — Моё предложение о дополнительных занятиях ещё в силе.

Чимин разжимает начавшие дрожать от напряжения пальцы и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Нет, в-всё в порядке. Я же не могу пропустить знакомство с новым персоналом, — ровно улыбнуться не получается, поэтому Чимин приподнимает один уголок губ и, когда Пранприя пытается что-то сказать, выставляет ладонь. — Тема закрыта.

На обед Чимин не идёт. Он просит Тэхёна принести еду в комнату и сидит молча до того момента, пока в комнате не остаются только Намджун и Юн.

— У меня руки замёрзли, — нервно смеётся Чимин после неловкого молчания и начинает потирать ладони. Намджун задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу и присаживается перед Чимином, цепляя колено длинными пальцами.

— Ты правда не обязан идти на этот приём, — говорит Намджун, наблюдая за Чимином снизу. — Я могу остаться и на этот вечер, хочешь? Тэён потерпит ещё одну ночь. Я уверен, он притащил к себе кучу одноклассников.

— Да-а, сегодня будет определённо _очень_ весёлый вечер, — усмехается Юн и падает рядом с парнями на козетку. — Но лучше реально посиди у себя. Я могу привезти алкашку.

Чимин перестаёт прожигать взглядом свои скрюченные ладони и качает головой. Намджун с вопросом выгибает правую бровь.

— Мы всё равно когда-нибудь увидимся. Я лучше сделаю это в своём доме, чем в здании суда, — Чимин поднимает подбородок, сжимая челюсти, и в это мгновение выбеленные двери открываются, впуская внутрь Тэхёна. Он держит на двух ладонях громоздкие подносы и благодарно улыбается, когда Юн мгновенно порывается забрать один. — Зачем так много еды?

Тэхён пожимает плечами, шикая на Намджуна, и передвигает на его место низкий столик. На этот раз шикают на Тэхёна, садясь на пол перед плоской тарелкой с запечённым филе цыплёнка (Тэхён морщится, потому что одежда мнётся).

— Так что в итоге-то? — немного требовательно спрашивает Намджун, облокачиваясь на Чимина плечом, и ворует серебряной вилкой листья салата из его тарелки. Чимин щипает Намджуна за шею и гонит его в сторону Юна — тот разрезает порцию на маленькие кусочки, при этом кривя лицо. — Кто чем будет заниматься?

— Ты забираешь Тэёна из квартиры хёнов и везёшь к себе. Я иду на занятия к господину Киму. Эти двое пусть делают что хотят, — Юн изображает глубокий поклон, насколько позволяет стол, а потом внезапно направляет на Чимина сердитый взгляд. — Что?

— Почему мелкий живёт в моей квартире?

— А почему ты сам в ней не живёшь? — парирует Чимин, вытирая салфеткой уголок губ, и Намджун и Тэхён смеются. Последний месяц Юн ночевал либо у Тэхёна, либо в комнатах для персонала.

— Этот сто процентов тоже там засел, — в мирно обедающего Намджуна тычут пальцем. — Эй, а Джи знает?

— Мы спим с ним в одной постели, — Намджун ухмыляется и подмигивает. Юн хватается за сердце и опускается на колени Тэхёна, всё это время наблюдающего за ними с приглушённым смехом. Юн переворачивается на спину и дует губы, разглядывая подбородок Тэхёна.

— Представляешь, он развратил моего любимого донсэна.

— Как ужасно, — губы Тэхёна дрожат от едва сдерживаемой улыбки. Когда кто-то бормочет _а сам-то_ , его щёки покрываются румянцем.

Чимин качает головой на происходящее и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы положить в рот ложку, полную мятой картошки с зеленью. Столовый прибор застывает, стоит ему вспомнить о сегодняшнем вечере. Когда живот странно скручивает, Чимин закрывает рот и кладёт ложку обратно на тарелку.

◌

После еды Чимин отпускает Юна и Тэхёна, прощается с Намджуном и направляется на встречу с Ким Сокджином. После долгого судебного разбирательства с семьёй Чон парламент всё-таки признал статус Чимина, но поставил одно 'Но': Чимин не имеет права взойти на трон прямо сейчас. У него появится возможность только после того, как действующий правитель, то есть Ким Сокджин, обучит его всему необходимому.

До зала, где обычно проходят их встречи, Чимина провожает Мин. Учтиво поклонившись, он останавливается рядом с дверьми и одним толчком открывает их. На губах Чимина мелькает призрачная улыбка, когда он тихо благодарит своего телохранителя и заходит внутрь.

— Вы опоздали, сэр, — отражается эхом от высоких потолков, и по рукам Чимина пробегаются мурашки. Во главе вытянутого стола из тёмного дерева и стекла Ким Сокджин убирает со лба длинную прядь чёрных волос и берёт в руки ровную стопку из бумаг. — Но я не исключаю, что дело в утренних новостях, поэтому этот раз не будем засчитывать.

— Извините, — Чимин немного наклоняется вперёд, хоть и не должен этого делать из-за своего положения, и медленно подходит к Ким Сокджину. Он знает, что тот не причинит ему никакого вреда, но иногда от него исходят волны невидимой силы, которая прижимает к полу. — Что будет сегодня?

— Искусство переговоров, — в полумраке зала глаза Ким Сокджина блестят. Он ждёт, пока Чимин присядет справа от него, и вопросительно поднимает брови на матовую папку в его руках. — Вы принесли что-то с собой. Что это?

— Все расходы Королевского двора за последние полгода, — Чимин пододвигает стул так, чтобы упираться в острый край рёбрами. — Когда, м, власть в руках держал Чон Минджэ, трат было больше.

Уголки губ Ким Сокджина заинтриговано приподнимаются. Ким Сокджин умещает подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы и внимательно разглядывает документы, которые Чимин последовательно раскладывает перед ним.

— Но сейчас, так как правите Вы, у нас остаётся достаточно денег в запасе, — Чимин вытаскивает последние листы и закрывает папку. — Насколько я знаю, эти деньги не упоминаются ни в одном документе.

— Как Вы нашли эти данные? — с сомнением спрашивает Ким Сокджин, но в его глазах мелькает что-то, похожее на изумление. Он наблюдает, как Чимин тянется вперёд и небрежно обводит красным маркером несколько строк.

— Мы сейчас не об этом, — качает головой Чимин. Рядом с Ким Сокджином он всегда неосознанно становится серьёзнее и собраннее. Каким-то образом, Ким Сокджин помогает ему сконцентрироваться.

— Тогда объясните до конца, Чимин-щи. Если Вы хотите убедить меня в чём-то, Вам лучше поведать историю полностью.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Чимин и наконец переходит к сути. — Вы прекрасно знакомы с нашими телохранителями, Юном и Уджи. Готов поспорить, что Вы ещё знаете их отца, но ручаться не берусь, — Чимин пялится на пиджак Ким Сокджина где-то в районе груди и крутит на среднем пальцем фамильное кольцо.

— Может, и знаю. Это вся история?

— Нет, — поспешно отвечает Чимин и заставляет себя поднять глаза на Ким Сокджина. Тот, на удивление, выглядит так, словно действительно заинтересован. — Я знал, что их отец совершил какую-то ошибку, но недавно Тэхён рассказал мне подробности, — Чимин переводит дух, замечая, что при упоминании его камердинера в глазах Ким Сокджина мелькает непонятная эмоция. Из-за неё Чимин вспоминает, что в самом начале, когда он ещё издевался над Тэхёном, Ким Сокджин защищал его. — Если я правильно понял, они принадлежат императору Японии. Я хочу, чтобы мы выплатили долг их отца.

Не отвечая, Ким Сокджин скептически поднимает одну бровь и разъединяет пальцы, чтобы поднять один из листов перед собой. Чимин закусывает губу, отклоняясь на изогнутую спинку стула, и с сомнением наблюдает за Ким Сокджином.

Эта идея появилась у него несколько недель назад. Чимин даже не знает, почему ему так припекло. Может, он устал от молчаливого Тэхёна с печальным взглядом, когда Юна отправляли на задание. Может, он хотел, чтобы Намджун перестал вздрагивать от каждого звонка позже восьми часов.

А может, он просто очень хорошо знает, что значит не принадлежать самому себе.

— Чимин-щи, вы представляете, сколько точно господин Мин должен? Это крайне большая сумма, — подаёт голос Ким Сокджин после недолгого молчания, щурясь на мелкий текст. — Денег, которые мы сохраняем каждый месяц, не хватит. Так откладывать можно вечность.

— У нас с Пранприей есть наследство. Моей части должно хватить.

Ким Сокджин поднимает глаза к потолку, будто чем-то интересуется там, и, если бы Чимин не изучил его за время занятий, он бы не понял, что тот устаёт от разговора. Скорее всего, Ким Сокджин считает, что это бессмысленно.

— Секунду, — бормочет он и берёт в ладонь перьевую ручку. Чимин начинает тихо дышать, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание, и наблюдает из-под чёрной чёлки за Ким Сокджин. На самом деле такое иногда происходит: они изучают какую-то тему, Чимин напирает, желая что-то получить, и Ким Сокджин сдаётся. Чимин примерно догадывается, почему в некоторых моментах тот уступает ему. — Хорошо. Смотрите.

Чимин подаётся на стуле вперёд и вытягивает шею, когда ему демонстрируют ряд расчётов, выведенных аккуратным почерком. Ещё до того, как Ким Сокджин начинает говорить, Чимин хмурится, всё понимая.

— Вот такое количество денег мы сможем использовать, чтобы выплатить долг господина Мина, — Ким Сокджин рисует ручкой круг, показывая большое количество цифр. — Но этой суммы хватит только на одного. Вы готовы к тому, что придётся выбрать кого-то из них? Лично я — нет.

Чимин морщится, зачёсывая волосы пальцами, и соединяет их на затылке (укладке Тэхёна конец, но не это сейчас главное). Такого он не предусмотрел.

— И что тогда делать?

Ким Сокджин надевает на перьевую ручку колпачок, прикрывая глаза, и поводит шеей, разминая её. Чимин задумывается, проводя пальцами по линии челюсти, и наблюдает за ним.

— Мы обязательно разберёмся.

◌

Дернув за дверь, Намджун проходит в квартиру Юна и Джихуна и резко останавливается, прислушиваясь: из гостиной определённо раздаются какие-то звуки. Нахмурившись и поставив бутылку вина на пол, Намджун кладёт ключи на полку под зеркалом, снимает обувь и, опустив взгляд, замечает четыре пары ботинок. Сразу же поняв, что к чему, Намджун испускает вздох и готовится к бою.

— Почему вы всё ещё здесь? — спрашивает он, открывая дверь в гостиную, и упирается плечом в проём. На бордовом диване Намджун видит Тэёна в окружении своих одноклассников: Юджин, Джисона и Уджина. Они даже не поворачиваются в сторону Намджуна, продолжая залипать в экран большого телевизора, и остервенело нажимают на джойстики. — Тэён, выключай. Шестой час на дворе.

— Ну сщ-а-ас, — протягивает Тэён и толкает Юджин плечом. Она даёт сдачи, и Тэён разочарованно стонет. — Из-за тебя всё проебал.

— Сам виноват, — хихикает Юджин, перезапуская игру, и ребята снова утыкаются в экран, как зомбированные. Намджун отталкивается от прохода, поправляя ворот куртки, и встаёт перед телевизором.

— Эй!

— Мы с тобой договаривались, чтобы к пяти часам вы уходили отсюда. Скоро приедет Джихун.

— И что? Он не будет против, — Тэён закатывает глаза, посылая Намджуну мимолётный взгляд, и пригибается в надежде увидеть экран.

— Его неделю дома не было, он приедет усталым, — твёрдым голосом говорит Намджун, охватываясь лёгким раздражения. Последнее время Тэён очень непослушный. — Тем более, мы хотели побыть вдвоём.

— 'Хотели побыть вдвоём', — передразнивает хёна Тэён, и его улыбка становится смелее, когда рядом раздаются короткие смешки от друзей. — И что вы бы делали, оставшись вдвоём, а?

После этой фразы Намджун решает, что с него хватит. Выдернув из рук Тэёна джойстик, он отшвыривает его на край дивана, а сам хватает Тэёна за ухо. Тот вскрикивает и пытается освободиться с помощью костлявых локтей. Это не особо помогает, потому что Тэёна приволакивают на кухню.

— Ты совсем охренел?! — Тэён вырывается и шлёпает Намджуна по руке. Скривившись, он отходит на шаг назад и начинает потирать покрасневшее ухо. — Больно же.

— Это ты _охренел_ , — шипит Намджун и указывает Тэёну за спину — на кухне настоящий свинарник. — Вы что здесь делали?

— А ты слепой, не видишь? — Тэён язвительно трясёт головой и подходит ко столу, забирая с него упаковки из-под лапши быстрого приготовления. — Хён, ну ты чё, пришёл и всю малину нам испортил.

— Я ещё вчера перед уходом попросил тебя, чтобы к пяти здесь никого не было, — Намджун делает глубокий вздох, успокаивая себя, и помогает Тэёну с уборкой — подаёт мусорный мешок. — Неужели так сложно выполнить мою просьбу?

— Чё ты сразу агришься?

Намджун снова вздыхает, смотря на Тэёна укоризненным взглядом, но тот закатывает глаза и сваливает весь мусор в мешок. Так и не прокомментировав поведение своего донсэна, Намджун забирает несколько пиал и ставит их в раковину, но тот не унимается.

— Нет, правда, что я сделал, что ты на меня злишься?

— Я не злюсь на тебя, Ён-Ён, — говорит Намджун повержено и затыкает слив раковины, чтобы набрать воды для мытья посуды. — Но в следующий раз постарайся не задерживаться с друзьями в чужой квартире.

— Мне приводить их в собственную?!

Намджун оборачивается и ловит взгляд от возмущённого Тэёна. Закусив нижнюю губу с ощущением, что Тэён так и будет раздражаться, Намджун только хочет что-то сказать ему, как вдруг из коридора раздаётся глухой звук.

— Вы чего здесь ругаетесь? — спрашивает пустым голосом Джихун, появляясь на кухне, и ставит на чистую часть стола бутылку вина, что принёс Намджун. Освободив руки, Джихун начинает стягивать с себя слегка мятый пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула.

— Хён! — как только Джихун освобождается, Тэён налетает на него с радостной улыбкой, будто минуту назад не вёл себя, как противная задница, и обвивает Джихуна всеми конечностями. Тот кряхтит, не получая достаточно воздуха. — Я так соскучился!

— Отпусти его, — Намджун глупо улыбается, наблюдая за парнями, и подходит ближе. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Тэён мрачнеет и, перестав душить хёна, демонстративно отворачивается. Намджун непонимающе поднимает одну руку, но решает разобраться с этим позже, когда ловит взгляд Джихуна. — Привет…

Джихун шепчет в ответ приветствие, начиная улыбаться, и тянется руками к Намджуну. Улыбнувшись шире в ответ, Намджун обнимает Джихуна одной рукой за талию и тянет к себе. Приподнявшись на носочки, Джихун слегка откидывает голову, но, когда Намджун наклоняется ниже, в его глазах мелькает что-то странное, и чужие губы проходятся по впалой щеке.

Намджун хмурится, потому что Джихун увернулся от полноценного поцелуя, но не заостряет на этом внимание, потому что за неделю отсутствия соскучился по Джихуну даже сильнее, чем Тэён. Поэтому, ничего не говоря, Намджун обхватывает Джихуна второй рукой и крепко сжимает в объятиях.

— Почему в прихожей так много обуви? — спрашивает Джихун, когда они отстраняются друг о друга, и чешет бровь, оглядывая также и не до конца убранную кухню. — Что здесь было?

— Хён, прости, пожалуйста. Мы с ребятами потусили здесь сегодня, они ещё не ушли, — Тэён округляет глаза, превращаясь в просящего щенка, и Джихун не может сказать ни слова против. Намджун этого не одобряет, но молчит. — Можно, мы через часик уйдём?

— Ты где сегодня ночуешь? — Джихун на мгновение прикрывает глаза, разминая ладонью заднюю сторону шеи, и Тэён задумчиво выпячивает губы. — Можешь остаться с нами, если хочешь.

— Но… я думал, мы побудем вдвоём, — возражает Намджун, становясь совсем недовольным, и в этот момент у него звонит телефон. Джихун облегчённо выдыхает, потому что Намджун принимает вызов и выходит на балкон. Он боялся, что Тэён оставит их наедине.

— Как вы тут? — спрашивает Джихун, облокачиваясь ладонями о спинку стула, и наблюдает за убирающимся Тэёном. Бардак в квартире заставляет его глаз дёргаться, но он слишком устал после поездки, чтобы убраться самостоятельно.

— Лучше всех! — Тэён каждые десять секунд прерывается, чтобы обернуться к Джихуну и посмотреть на него с радостной улыбкой, подпрыгивая на месте. Таким поведением он напоминает Юна, прилипающего к Тэхёну после выполнения каждого задания. — Мы с Чимином-хёном хотим сделать парные татуировки. А ещё я хочу проколоть соски!

— Зачем это тебе? — сдерживаясь от фырканья, спрашивает Джихун и чувствует вибрацию у левого бедра. Вытащив телефон, Джихун обнаруживает входящий звонок, но не успевает принять его.

— Это красиво. У Джисона проколот один сосок, я теперь тоже хочу.

— Ты знаешь, что это очень больно? — выпрямляясь, Джихун бросает на Тэёна взгляд с улыбкой и наконец двигается с намерением помочь сложить весь мусор.

— Я не думаю, что это прям _капец как_ больно, хён, — Тэён закатывает глаза, убирая со лба спутанную чёлку, и лезет под раковину за вторым пакетом. Тем временем у Джихуна снова звенит телефон.

— Поверь _мне_ , это _капец как_ больно, — Джихун принимает вызов, а у Тэёна делается подозрительное лицо, и он внимательно осматривает Джихуна с ног до головы. Неужели, у него есть пирсинг? — Да? Я слушаю.

Тэён недовольно цыкает, что его хёны все такие из себя взрослые и занятые, и в это время с балкона возвращается Намджун.

— Мама сказала, чтобы ты ехал к ним. Нужно, чтобы кто-то посидел с Джи, — говорит он Тэёну и с непониманием смотрит на махнувшего в их сторону Джихуна. — Что?

— Ты можешь успокоиться? Подожди, подожди… Я тебя не слышу… Скажи заново, — морщится Джихун, кончиками пальцев касаясь виска, а другой рукой прижимает телефон сильнее к уху. — Что случилось?

Выслушав ответ, Джихун приподнимает брови и замирает, начиная бездумно пялиться в пол. Потом он говорит кому-то _понял_ и отключается.

— Джихун? — спрашивает Намджун в тишине, разбавляемой звуками из гостиной, и поворачивается, когда Джихун в спешке подходит к кухонным тумбам и поднимается на носочки. — Что?..

— Мне нужно во дворец, там что-то произошло, — Джихун вытаскивает с верхней полки разноцветную банку и ставит её на стол, протиснувшись между обеспокоенно смотрящими на него Тэёном и Намджуном. — Кого-то подстрелили.

— Кого _именно?_ — сглатывает Тэён, заметно бледнея, и наблюдает, как Джихун вытаскивает из банки пистолет. Следом в его руках оказывается пустой магазин.

— А я не знаю, — с истеричным смешком отвечает Джихун и снимает предохранитель. Пистолет издаёт грохочущий звук, когда Джихун нажимает на спусковой крючок, выпуская в сторону воздух. — Тэхён мне не сказал.

Намджун вытаскивает дрожащими руками из кармана куртки телефон и пытается позвонить Чимину, но тот не отвечает. _Блять._

— И ты оставишь нас здесь? — Намджун хватает Джихуна за руку, когда тот собирается направиться в сторону выхода, и сжимает вокруг его локтя свои пальцы. — Когда непонятно, в порядке ли наши друзья?

— Вам нельзя, ты же знаешь, — Джихун засовывает пистолет за пояс классических штанов и тянется в сторону Намджуна. — Я позвоню, как только всё решится. Извини, что снова убегаю, — последнее он шепчет, целуя Намджуна в лоб. Тот отвлекается и не успевает остановить его, и Джихуна в комнате уже нет.

Намджун слышит за спиной громкий всхлип Тэёна и оборачивается. Тэён сидит на стуле с прижатыми к груди костлявыми коленями и вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— Эй, не волнуйся, — Намджун наклоняется и приобнимает своего донсэна за плечи, ощутимо сжимая их. — Джихун и Юн разберутся.

— А если в этот раз прострелят не плечо? — спрашивает Тэён сиплым из-за плача голосом, прислоняясь лбом к скользящей куртке Намджуна, и в который раз нажимает на иконку Чимина. Ответа всё ещё нет. — А если он умрёт?

Намджун гладит Тэёна по волосам в попытке успокоить, но сам чувствует себя паршиво от того, что ничего не может сделать. Всё, что остаётся — ждать.

— Чимин не умрёт, — сжав Тэёна так сильно, что тот вскрикивает, Намджун отпускает его и отодвигается. — Зато знаешь, кто точно умрёт? Твоя гордость, когда я обыграю тебя в приставке.

— Ой вот не надо, — Тэён вытирает щёку правой рукой и выставляет её вперёд, показывая, что слова хёна его не убедили. — Я мастер в этом деле.

— Тогда погнали играть, мастер. Научишь меня всему.

Тэён сползает со стула, выглядя загоревшимся предложением, но потом мрачнеет и возвращается к экрану телефона.

— Чимин в порядке. Он ответит тебе позже, пошли, — Намджун машет в сторону выхода из кухни, сам чувствуя на языке кислое чувство тревоги, но старается не показывать этого ради Тэёна. Джихун не сказал, что точно произошло. Чимина могло вообще не задеть. Рядом с ним много охраны, он в любом случае будет в порядке. Чон Минджэ отбывает свой срок в тюрьме, а Чонгук-

Намджун резко останавливается по середине коридора, когда кое-что вспоминает. Тэён, уже заглянувший в гостиную, выглядывает оттуда с подозрением на юном лице, и Намджун сжимает пальцы в кулаки.

Если с головы его лучшего друга упал хоть один волос, Намджун самолично задушит этого маленького предателя.


	2. Вернуться невозможно

Пак Чонми поднимает к глазам тёмно-синий планшет с прикреплённым к нему чертёжными листами и прищуривается. За узким окном зеленеет коротко стриженный газон, и Чонми прикусывает нижнюю губы, хмуря тонкие брови.

_А если теплицу разметить за холмом, а не здесь?_

Опустив зажатый в пальцах планшет, Чонми делает большой шаг назад и внезапно налетает на кого-то спиной. Над её ухом раздаётся приглушённое _ох_ , и Чонми с испугом на лице оборачивается.

Перед ней стоит стройный парень с чёрными волосами в классическом костюме. Отпустив локоть Чонми, за который он инстинктивно взялся в поисках поддержки, парень отступает в сторону, и из-за улыбки на его щеках появляются крошечные ямочки.

— Прошу прощения.

— О- Ваше Высочество, — спустя секунду Чонми осознаёт, _кто_ стоит перед ней, и поспешно кланяется, складывая ладони на животе вместе с планшетом. Она видит, как перед ней взмахивают руками, но качает головой и наклоняется ещё ниже. — Это я виновата, что задела Вас. Извините.

— Вы не могли видеть спиной, поэтому вся вина на мне, — Чон Юонг, молодой наследник, недавно вернувшийся из Японии, улыбается, возвращая ямочки, и смущённо хмыкает, поднося пальцы к задней стороне шеи. — Мне теперь неловко, что Вы знаете меня, а я Вас нет.

— А- Я помощница главного ландшафтного дизайнера Хвана, — Чонми тянет за тёмно-зелёный шнурок на шее, поднимая вверх пропуск, благодаря которому её не останавливает каждый попадающийся охранник. — Меня зовут Пак Чонми.

— Ландшафтная архитектура, значит, — Чон Юонг понимающе кивает, роняя руку, и указывает кивком на планшет в ладонях Чонми. — Над каким проектом Вы работаете вместе с дизайнером Хваном, если не секрет?

— Нет, не секрет, — Чонми улыбается, замечая, как неловкая улыбка преображает смуглое лицо Чон Юонга, и встаёт рядом с ним на почтительном состоянии. Откинув первую страницу, Чонми вытаскивает из переднего кармана пиджака шариковую ручку. — Дизайнер Хван занимается садом, теплицей и ближайшей к нему территорией. Я обхожу дворец, чтобы выбрать наиболее выгодное местоположение. Его Величество потребовал, чтобы теплицу строили вдали от передней части.

— Да-а, мой отец боится, что кто-то увидит его вне стен кабинетов и его личных покоев, — Чон Юонг хмыкает и заглядывает в наброски Чонми, что вскоре станут настоящими чертежами.

Чонми слабо кивает, понимая, о чём говорит наследный принц: Король Чон Хёндэ не любит внимание со стороны прессы и почти не появляется перед своими подданными. Многие недовольны решениями, которые он принимает, но парламент пытается уладить это. Именно по этой причине, кстати, в Великую Корею вернулся Чон Юонг — чтобы показать, что его страну ждёт надёжный наследник.

Чонми чувствует лёгкий укол вины, потому что не интересуется политикой, но её устраивает её жизнь. У Чонми есть любимая собака, дом и работа, и больше ей ничего не нужно.

— Теплица будет двухэтажной?

— Да, дизайнер Хван хочет поместить декоративные растения наверх.

Чонми переворачивает следующий лист, открывая схематичную зарисовку теплицы внутри, и украдкой смотрит на Чон Юонга: когда он наклоняется, отдельные пряди, не поддавшиеся лаку, свисают на загорелый лоб. Застыдившись из-за того, что Чон Юонг ловит её взгляд, Чонми опускает его на планшет и тычет ручкой в первую попавшуюся точку.

Они стоят ещё немного, вполголоса обсуждая планы дизайнера Хвана и иногда поглядывая на рассредоточенную по стенам охрану, когда в конце коридора хлопают резные двери и появляется стройная девушка. Её шоколадные волосы спадают на надплечья волной, классический костюм идеально выглажен, и девушка улыбается, завидев Чон Юонга.

— Чон Юонг-щи! Его Величество просил поторопить Вас, встреча начнётся через пару минут, — девушка подходит ближе, продолжая улыбаться, и вопросительно поднимает брови, встретившись с Чонми. — Здравствуйте. Кажется, мы не знакомы.

— Я Пак Чонми, помощница главного ландшафтного дизайнера Хвана, — Чонми тянется вперёд, пожимая протянутую в её сторону ладонь, и девушка удивлённо приоткрывает рот.

— Так это Вы занимаетесь теплицей и садом?

— Не совсем, — Чонми закрывает планшет, прижимая его к груди, и заправляет за ухо тёмные волосы; за несколько часов её пучок растрепался, и сейчас Чонми чувствует себя неуютно рядом с красивыми и ухоженными собеседниками. — Этим занимается дизайнер Хван, я всего лишь помогаю.

— Я уверена, что Ваш вклад всё равно не оценим, — девушка откидывает назад завитые локоны и внезапно прикладывает к накрашенным губам кончики пальцев. — Что это я? Извините, меня зовут Хасимото Хана, я дипломат и дочь министра иностранных дел Японии Хасимото Чинэтсу.

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Мне тоже! — Хасимото Хана окидывает Чонми внимательным взглядом, выражающим искреннюю заинтересованность, а затем поворачивается к Чон Юонгу: — Ваш отец очень сильно недовольствует.

— Тогда мы должны избавить его от этих негативных эмоций, Хана-щи, — Чон Юонг поджимает губы, скрывая заговорщическую улыбку, и вежливо указывает в сторону противоположных дверей. Кивнув, Хасимото Хана одёргивает чёрный пиджак и двигается в сторону выхода, её каблуки звонко отбивают по старинному камню. — Благодарю Вас за беседу, Пак Чонми-щи.

— Вам тоже спасибо, — замешкавшись, Чонми всё-таки кланяется, и Чон Юонг прищуривается, на его губах всё такая же мягкая улыбка. — До свидания, Ваше Высочество.

Чон Юонг кивает на прощание, пряча руки за спиной, и догоняет Хасимото Хану у массивных дверей. Когда охранники широко открывают их, Чон Юонг вдруг разворачивается и догоняет Чонми.

— Пак Чонми-щи, — зовёт он, останавливаясь напротив Чонми, и восстанавливает дыхание после короткого бега. Приподняв брови, Чонми оборачивается через плечо, и Чон Юонг чешет бровь, прочищая горло. — Сегодня будет праздничный вечер для гостей дворца. Вы не хотели бы присоединиться?

— А мне можно?..

— Конечно. Это вечер для _всех_ гостей дворца.

— Хорошо… — Чонми мнёт пальцами края планшета, не зная, куда деть себя, и Чон Юонг с ожиданием перекатывается с пятки на носок. — Я приду.

— Мы будем ждать Вас.

Больше ничего не сказав, Чон Юонг возвращается к ожидающей его Хасимото Хане, и Чонми, проводив его задумчивым взглядом, трясёт головой.

_(Значит так и суждено)_

У Чимина трясутся руки, когда он протягивает их в сторону бархатной подушки.

— Вы уверены, что я выгляжу нормально? — спрашивает он осипшим голосом, надевая на тёмные волосы свой венец. В отражении зеркала Чимин видит, насколько он бледный. До встречи осталось чуть больше получаса. — Может, переодеться?

— Всё хорошо, братец, — Пранприя встаёт с козетки, приподнимая пышные юбки, и подходит к Чимину. Он оборачивается к Пранприи со взвинченным выражением лица. — Мы будем рядом.

Прошли долгие месяцы, прежде чем Чимин перестал отдаляться, так что сейчас он не вздрагивает, когда Пранприя обнимает его, будучи слегка выше из-за каблуков, и крепко-крепко сжимает его плечи. Чимин из-за волнения жмётся сильнее, обвивая талию Пранприи руками.

— Последний раз, когда я видел его, был в здании суда. Его отцу зачитывали приговор, — Чимин до сих пор помнит, каким бледным, больным и испуганным выглядел в тот момент Чонгук, сидя на скамье свидетелей. — Я не знаю, что сказать ему.

— Смотри по ситуации, — Пранприя отодвигается, оставляя одну руку на надплечье, и убирает со лба Чимина упавшие пряди. Её улыбка не успокаивает, но она очень добрая, _мягкая._ — Так или иначе, мы в любой момент сможем уйти. Хорошо? — Чимин не отвечает, и тогда Пранприя встряхивает его. — _Хорошо?_

Чимин отмахивается с лёгкой улыбкой, но кивает, сдаваясь под пристальным взглядом.

— Ваше Высочество, — зовёт Тэхён, склонившись, и Чимин и Пранприя одновременно поворачивают головы. Осознав, что звали не её, Пранприя отпускает Чимина и отходит к своей горничной Чеён, шурша юбкой. — Вам звонит госпожа Пак.

Просияв, Чимин забирает из рук Тэхёна телефон и отходит к тёмно-коричневым шторам, чтобы никто не подслушивал. Когда он начинает говорить, его палец неосознанно цепляется за узор из дорогих нитей.

— Привет, мам!

— _Привет, малыш_ , — госпожа Пак звучит бодро. — _Как там у вас дела?_

— Всё отлично. Сегодня Пранприя сказала, что я невыносим. _Опять_ , — Чимин смеётся. Чувствуется, что его мама тоже улыбается. Он постоянно в шутку жалуется на свою младшую сестру. — Мы сейчас у меня в комнате. Скоро начнётся одно мероприятие, типа знакомство с новым персоналом.

— _Постарайся произвести хорошее впечатление_ , — Чимин щёлкает языком, на что госпожа Пак издаёт смешок, но затем её голос становится серьёзнее. — _Я слышала, приезжает тот мальчик, чей отец Чон Минджэ._

Палец Чимина замирает, сковырнув какой-то бисер.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— _Мне Шин рассказала_ , — у Чимина уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить, что Шин — это мать Намджуна. Вот говнюк. — _Как ты себя чувствуешь из-за этого?_

— Я в порядке. Я уже забыл его, — Чимин издаёт фальшивый смешок, поворачиваясь лицом к центру комнаты; долго разглядывает, как Юн и Тэхён о чём-то шёпотом переговариваются, прежде чем продолжить говорить: — Чон Чонгук в прошлом.

Врать себе сложнее, но у Чимина было много времени для тренировки.

— _Точно?_ — уточняет госпожа Пак сомневающимся голосом, и Чимин неосознанно кивает.

— А как у тебя дела с господином Ханом? — высоким голосом спрашивает Чимин, переводя тему, и его мама легко теряется. Господин Хан — один из появившихся новых соседей госпожи Пак, когда она переехала в центр города. — А, госпожа Пак Чонми? Я даже сквозь трубку чувствую, как Вы покраснели.

— _Чон Чимин, не приставайте к своей матери_ , — смущённо и оттого грозно отвечает госпожа Пак, и Чимин от души смеётся, выплёскивая весь стресс. Издалека Тэхён даёт ему знак заканчивать, указывая на наручные часы на своём запястье.

— Обязательно сходи с ним на свидание, — тёплым голосом просит Чимин. — Мне пора идти. Позвоню позже, чтобы узнать, как оно прошло.

— _Что за несносный ребёнок?_ — выдыхает госпожа Пак, не ожидая ответа. — _Ладно, буду предвкушать звонок. Удачи тебе сегодня. Пока._

— Я люблю тебя. Пока.

— _Я тоже очень сильно люблю тебя._

Чимин заканчивает звонок и кладёт телефон в карман. Пока он разговаривал, из комнаты вышли все, кроме его телохранителя и камердинера.

— Вы готовы, сэр? — спрашивает Тэхён, когда Чимин подходит к ним. В последний раз посмотрев, как в отражении его глаза кажутся большими и чёрными на побледневшем лице, Чимин отворачивается и нервно кивает, прижимая к губам сложенные ладони.

В коридоре Чимин смотрит себе под ноги, идя впереди Тэхёна и Юна, и чувствует, как каждая клеточка его тела приходит в напряжение. Осталось так _мало_ времени до того, как он встретит парня, разбившего его сердце.

— Когда это всё уже закончится? — спрашивает Юн капризным тоном, пропуская Чимина и Тэхёна перед собой в зал, оформленный в пастельно-зелёных тонах. Чимин нервно фыркает, смотря на него из-за надплечья.

— Ещё не началось даже.

— Я зна-аю. Но позавчера у нас с Тэхёном была годовщина. Мы не отпраздновали, потому что я был в поездке, — пока Тэхён отошёл доложить О Сехуну, что наследник прибыл, Юн приближается к Чимину и заглядывает в его глаза, округляя свои. — Может, отпустишь нас, босс?

— Хрен тебе, — Чимин сворачивает пальцы, выставляя большой, и тычет им под нос Юна. — Страдаю я, страдай и ты.

Юн цыкает, но следует за Чимином тенью, когда тот решает подойти к Пранприи, Ан Хеджин и их служанкам. Девушки приветливо улыбаются ему, а Ан Хеджин почтенно склоняет голову. Смотря на неё, Чимин не может поверить, что когда-то обходился с людьми столь по-свински.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб скучающих, — Пранприя указывает бокалом с золотистым шампанским на столик в нескольких метрах от них — за ним сидят серьёзные Чон Ханыль и Ким Сокджин и, видимо, решают какой-то сложный вопрос. Забрав с подноса проходящего мимо слуги бокал, Пранприя вручает его Чимину.

— Нет, спасибо, — Ан Хеджин вежливо отказывается, и Чимин оставляет бокал себе. Немного пригубив шампанского, он перекатывается с пятки на носок и разглядывает окружающее его пространство (ничего необычного — как всегда множество диванов, кресел, столиков и обязательно фортепиано в дальнем углу). — Неужели? Кого я вижу?

Чимин оборачивается вслед за Пранприей и замечает сдержанно улыбающегося Ким Чунмёна. Низко поклонившись, он коротко целует тыльные стороны ладоней Ан Хеджин и Пранприи, а для Чимина склоняется ещё ниже.

— Здравствуйте вновь, Ваше Высочество.

— Здравствуйте, — Чимин краснеет, когда к нему возвращаются воспоминания о том, что он сделал. — Я… Я прошу прощения за то, что сотворил ранее. Мне не следовало так поступать.

— Ничего страшного, сэр, — спокойно отвечает Ким Чунмён, не поднимая головы. — Раз все собрались, позвольте познакомить вас с новым персоналом.

Нахмурившись, Чимин вытягивает шею, пытаясь найти взглядом О Сехуна, и, заметив его, разговаривающего с Чон Ханыль, расслабляется. На секунду он испугался, что сенешалем стал Ким Чунмён, а О Сехуна уволили, но следом сомнения развеваются.

— Так как Чхве Бёри-щи уходит в декрет, я стану старшим у горничных, — Ким Чунмён подзывает к себе опущенной ладонью нескольких девушек. Когда он принимается называть каждую по имени, Чимин быстро теряет интерес, потому что так он никогда никого не запомнит. Ему легче делать это непосредственно при разговоре.

— Ску-учно, — шепчет он, упираясь подбородком в надплечье Пранприи, в то время как Чон Ханыль и Ким Сокджин уже оставили свои обсуждения и присоединились к остальным. — Давай свалим?

— Нельзя, — Пранприя щёлкает Чимина по носу и делает маленький глоток шампанского. Чимин чешет татуировку на запястье, продолжая опираться о Пранприю, и оживляется только тогда, когда все начинают расходиться.

— А сейчас свалим?

— Господи, ты надоел. Пойдём, — Пранприя отставляет бокал на поднос, лежащий на салатовой скатерти, и позволяет увести себя за руку. Чимин останавливается, лишь оказавшись рядом с Юном и Тэхёном.

— …Давайте хотя бы вам представлю, пока не все приехали, — говорит Эскупс, приобнимая за плечи низкую девушку с длинными волосами. Она одета в хорошо выглаженную белоснежную рубашку и чёрные брюки, и по кобуре на её поясе Чимину сразу становится понятно её положение во дворце. — Это Айрин-щи, новая глава охраны. Прошу любить и слушаться точно так же, как слушались меня.

— Вау, а новая глава охраны не хочет сходить на романтическое свидание? — Сынгван заигрывающе улыбается и опирается о чёрное фортепиано бедром. Осмотрев его, Айрин морщит бледный нос.

— Спасибо за предложение, когда меня начнут интересовать мужчины, я обязательно рассмотрю его, — мягко отказывает Айрин и салютует отверженному слуге двумя пальцами. У Сынгвана открывается рот. Обнаружив Чимина и Пранприю, Айрин выпрямляется и кланяется на девяносто градусов. — Здравствуйте, Ваше Высочество и наследник Чон Чимин. Для меня большая честь служить вашей семье.

Пранприя розовеет и что-то мямлит, и, когда разговор переходит на снятие Эскупса с должности, Чимин несколько раз бьёт Пранприю тыльной стороной ладони и наклоняется к её уху.

— Слышала, что она сказала? _'Когда начнут интересовать мужчины'._ Дерзай, сеструха.

— Прекрати, — стыдливо отведя взгляд, Пранприя тычет в Чимина сложенным веером и делает вид, что очень заинтересована следующим телохранителем. Это молодой парень, к удивлению, такой же низкий, как Уджи, с падающей на глаза чёрной чёлкой и родинкой под правым глазом. Кто-то из женской части охраны вздыхает.

— Это Джей.

Когда Эскупс продолжает представлять других членов охраны, Чимин, как и в случае с Ким Чунмёном, отключается, решая выучить всех новеньких попозже. То, что привлекает его внимание, это забеспокоившийся Тэхён, когда к нему подходит О Сехун. Мужчины о чём-то разговаривают, потом Тэхён послушно склоняет голову и выходит из зала. Чимин провожает его взглядом.

— Так скучно, я сейчас провалюсь в сон, — Пранприя издаёт странный стон, выпрямляясь, и снова горбится, упираясь в плечо Чимина. Юн, стоящий рядом с ними, в согласии хмыкает. — Разбудите, пожалуйста, когда конец.

— Да капец, почему так долго. У нас с Тэхёном вечером свидание. Я уже хочу туда, — Юн бы тоже облокотился на Чимина, но однажды после такого Тэхён и О Сехун вынесли ему все мозги, поэтому он опирается кулаком о многострадальное фортепиано и прикрывает глаза, обводя ленивым взглядом присутствующих в зале. Через несколько минут Юн вдруг выпрямляется, широко хлопая глазами, и на его губах рождается лёгкая ухмылка. — Ну что, погнали, девочки.

Чимин бросает на Юна _что ты несёшь_ взгляд и оборачивается, потому что тот явно заинтересован чем-то за его спиной. Когда он встречается взглядом с юношей, который только что вошёл в комнату вместе с Тэхёном, Чимин начинает резко кашлять. Некоторые бросают на него вопросительные взгляды, но тот уже трясёт Пранприю за руку.

— Эй, Пран, просыпайся.

Пранприя недовольно цыкает, отбиваясь, но, когда открывает глаза и понимает, в чём дело, тут же выпрямляется и дёргает за рассыпающийся подол платья. Отпустив Чимина, Пранприя отходит к фортепиано, облокачивается о него поясницей и скрещивает руки на груди с каменным выражением лица.

Чимин слышит, как постепенно в зале становится тише, и знает, что все _пялятся_ на них, но смотрит только на приближающегося к нему Чонгука. Тот заметно осунулся, побледнел, волосы коротко остриженные и неожиданно чёрные. Над воротником белой рубашки Чимин замечает прозрачный синяк.

— Привет, Юн и При, — Чонгук смущённо улыбается, смотря на Пранприю и Юна, и потирает дрожащие пальцы. Его голос гораздо ниже, чем Чимин помнил.

— Для Вас — господин Мин и Ваше Высочество, — ядовито отрезает Пранприя, выедая Чонгука взглядом. Тот бледнеет, но, осознав свою ошибку, уважительно кланяется.

Наконец, Чонгук осмеливается посмотреть на Чимина. Их взгляды пересекаются, и Чимин облизывает губы. Он думал, что встреча с Чонгуком лишит его дара речи, но единственное, что Чимин чувствует, это разочарование.

— Рад снова видеть Вас, Ваше Высочество, — разрывая зрительный контакт, Чонгук складывает ладони на животе и наклоняется. Чимин смотрит на мелькнувшую перед ним тёмную макушку и приподнимает уголок губ.

— Ты… всё ещё можешь называть меня Чимином-хёном.

— Нет, не могу, — Чонгук качает головой с печальной улыбкой. Даже спустя полгода Чимину всё ещё больно, когда он смотрит на него.

Появляется неуютное молчание, и его разрывает подошедшая Чон Ханыль. Ким Сокджин остаётся где-то со стороны Тэхёна и Юна.

— Вы так подросли, господин Чон, — Чон Ханыль улыбается, поправляя корону на шоколадных волосах, и обмахивает себя веером. — Не волнуйтесь, мы выделим Вам самую лучшую гостевую комнату.

Чонгук снова кланяется, бормоча слова благодарности, а Чон Ханыль вздрагивает, когда кто-то кладёт ладонь на её надплечье.

— А мне комнату подготовите? — спрашивает со смешком незнакомый Чимину парень и тянется к слуге, чтобы забрать с его подноса бокал с шампанским. — А то до вас так долго добираться, у меня все кости затекли.

Разом выпив всю порцию, незнакомец ставит на фортепиано пустой фужер и потягивается. Чимин, не понимая, о чём тот говорит, рассматривает его чёрные волосы и маленькую косичку, заплетённую где-то у чёлки, и видит, как Юн рядом с ним напрягается.

— Простите, но я что-то не припоминаю, чтобы во дворце ожидались какие-то гости кроме нового персонала, — говорит Чон Ханыль ледяным тоном и предупреждающе поднимает вверх указательный палец, когда видит, что Эскупс собирается пошевелиться. — Вы из охранной части?

— Ты что, не узнаешь меня, мам? — парень непонимающе склоняет голову, а затем выражение его лица становится обиженным. — Я же предупреждал господина Кима, что приеду. Он не сказал?

Чон Ханыль в удивлении делает шаг назад, и Ким Сокджин ловит её за локоть.

— Х-хосок?.. — с сомнением выдыхает она, и лицо парня озаряется радостной улыбкой. Это имя почему-то кажется Чимину знакомым.

— Ну наконец-то. Я боялся, вы меня тут совсем забыли, — Хосок проскальзывает к Пранприи и трясёт её за плечи, прижимая к себе. Он выглядит таким довольным, будто сейчас взорвётся. — Привет, сестрёнка, соскучилась?

Пранприя пытается вырваться, но отпускают её только тогда, когда Юн хватает Хосока за запястье. Хосок тут же мрачнеет, немыслимым образом выкручивая чужую руку.

— Ещё успеется, хён, — подмигнув Юну, Хосок осматривает всех остальных. На самом деле в нём есть что-то, что напоминает Чон Ханыль: у них одинаковые аккуратные носы и сердцевидные улыбки. Хосок одет в мятый классический костюм, на шее болтается развязанная бабочка, и, когда он тянется к ремню под пиджаком и вытаскивает пистолет, охрана реагирует мгновенно.

— Ради бога, серьёзно? Я же ещё ничего не сделал, — Хосок с издёвкой смотрит на направленное на него оружие в руках Юна и отталкивает его от себя указательным пальцем.

— Почему ты обращаешься к моей матери, словно она и твоя мать тоже? Насколько я помню, у моих родителей был только один ребёнок, — выдавливает Пранприя сжатым тоном. Чимин замирает на месте, потому что Хосок начинает крутить в ладонях снятый с предохранителя пистолет. — И это я.

— А ты их больше слушай, — Хосок фыркает и больше не ведёт себя странно: черты его лица заостряются, стоит ему перевести взгляд на Чон Ханыль. — Не хочешь рассказать ей, что нас было _двое?_

Чимин чувствует, что совершенно запутался от происходящего, поэтому, как и большинство присутствующих, смотрит на растерянную Чон Ханыль, безмолвно открывающую рот.

— Да, я понимаю, это сильно. Могу поспорить, когда вы с отцом отказались от меня, ты не думала, что когда-нибудь увидишь меня снова. Но вот я здесь, потому что кто-то дерьмово выполняет свои обязанности _'надзирателя'_ , — Хосок по-страшному ухмыляется и разворачивается с поднятой ладонью. — Кто здесь Пак Чимин, подскажите, пожалуйста?

Никто не двигается, и Хосок, прищурившись, оглядывает всех по очереди. Дойдя до Чимина, Хосок вопросительно склоняет голову набок.

Сердце Чимина на секунду останавливается, когда звук выстрела раздаётся где-то над его головой. Задержав дыхание, Чимин на автомате тянется поправить съехавший венец.

— Дёрнешься, и я прострелю ему голову, — спокойным голосом предупреждает Хосок Юна и прикусывает нижнюю губу, рассматривая Чимина с ног до головы. — Н-да, не таким представлял я своего конкурента.

— Конкурента? — непонимающе спрашивает Чимин и вызывает у Хосока снисходительную улыбку, будто он совсем дурак.

— Ну ладно, не конкурента. Ты скорее как препятствие, — и, прежде чем Чимин задаст ещё один вопрос, Хосок с неприятной улыбкой продолжает говорить: — У меня больше прав на трон, чем у тебя. Ты бастард. Чтобы стать королём, мне нужно всего лишь избавиться от твоей, так скажем, грязной крови.

После его слов Чонгук подаётся куда-то вперёд, не совсем понятно что собираясь сделать, но Чимин в защитном жесте выставляет перед ним руку и инстинктивно шепчет его имя. Хосок дёргается, прислушиваясь, и поднимает брови, указывая на Чонгука пистолетом.

— Так ты Чонгук? Сын бывшего регента? — когда и в этот раз ему никто не отвечает, Хосок морщит нос и широко улыбается, становясь _донельзя_ счастливым. — Вот его я убью самым первым.

— Причём здесь Чонгук? — напряжённо спрашивает Чимин, стараясь не смотреть, как Айрин медленно подбирается к Хосоку с той стороны, где он держит оружие.

— Ради бога, хён, не глупи, — Хосок закатывает глаза, подпирая подбородок пистолетом, и Айрин за его спиной останавливается. — Его отец убил нашего отца, а он пытался убить тебя… Принцип 'Талиона', ты не согласен со мной?

Чонгук пытается что-то сказать, но так и не решается, а затем гремит выстрел.

Перед тем как зажмуриться, Чимин успевает увидеть прицелившегося в их сторону Хосока и вздрагивает вместе с раздавшимися вскриками. Рядом слышится шелест одежды, приглушённое _ох_ , а потом всё затихает. Когда Чимин открывает глаза и поворачивается, он хочет отвернуться и стереть этот момент из памяти.

Это не фильмы, где всё происходит в красивом замедленном движении. Это не тупые книги, где главные герои никогда не умирают. На его рубашке не 'расплывается' и не 'расцветает' красное пятно, Юн просто заваливается на Чонгука всем весом, хватаясь за его руку, и они оба _уже_ в крови.

— Медленно опустите его на пол, — командует Ким Сокджин, присаживаясь прямо в дорогих брюках на холодный кафель, и Чонгук слушается, укладывая Юна на свои колени. — Ты слышишь меня, Юнги? — Ким Сокджин щёлкает пальцами, и Юн медленно моргает, выдыхая _да._ Убедившись, что тот в сознании, Ким Сокджин дёргает головой в сторону скрывающегося Хосока, но ловит закрывающиеся двери. — Эскупс-щи! Возьмите кого-нибудь из своих и за Хосоком. Айрин-щи, на Вас защита Её Высочества и Её Величества. Мин пусть отведёт Его Высочество и господина Чона в безопасное место. Остальным оцепить дворец, — когда никто не двигается, в ужасе наблюдая, как пол медленно покрывается кровью Юна, Ким Сокджин рявкает: — _Живо!_

Чонгука поднимают на ноги и уводят вместе с Чимином, и Тэхён аккуратно перекладывает Юна на свои колени. Его руки трясутся, когда он пытается расстегнуть белоснежную рубашку, а стремительные слёзы скатываются по лицу и падают на лоб Юна, но никто не замечает этого.

— Подождите… Я вижу свет вдалеке. Я умираю, да? — Юн издаёт странный хрип, и Тэхён всхлипывает, на что Юн внезапно сипло усмехается. — Не, всё в порядке, это лампа.

— Как ты можешь так шутить?

— Очень легко, я же через минуту буду трупом.

— Ты не умрёшь, — твёрдо говорит Ким Сокджин и сжимает трясущие ладони Тэхёна в своих. Тот поднимает на него потерянный взгляд. Повсюду одна кровь. — Держите его в сознании, господин Ким. Я скоро вернусь.

Тэхён пытается удержать Ким Сокджина за руку, но из-за крови она соскальзывают, и регент уходит. Юн начинает равно дышать и сам прижимает к ране часть испачканного пиджака. Спохватившись, Тэхён сдёргивает собственный, комкает его, вероятно, впервые не заботясь о состоянии одежды, и прикладывает к ладони Юна.

— Если я умру, набьёшь моё лицо где-нибудь у себя на теле? Хочу жить вечно, — Юн задирает голову, чтобы заглянуть Тэхёну в глаза. Тот хмыкает и прижимает к носу испачканную в крови ладонь. Это он должен отвлекать Юна, неся всякий бред, не наоборот. — И пообещай, что будешь отпугивать от моей могилы крыс. Не люблю соседей.

— Заткнись, хён, — шмыгает носом Тэхён, нервно оглядываясь. Господина Кима нигде нет. — Ты выживешь и продолжишь доставать Уджи-хёна из-за его отношений с Намджуном-хёном, а я продолжу останавливать тебя. Слышишь?

Тэхён касается лба Юна пальцами, убирая с него влажные пряди, и смотрит на него с кривой улыбкой. Юн закрывает глаза, двигая головой в поисках удобного положения, и очень глубоко вдыхает. Всего на секунду, чтобы не пугать Тэхёна ещё больше, он позволяет себе сморщится из-за дикой боли (Однако трясущаяся рука, прижимающая к ране пиджак, выдаёт его с головой).

К облегчению Тэхёна, господин Ким и его отец не заставляют себя ждать.

◌

— Эта пуля была моей.

Чимин поднимает голову от своих скрюченных на краю стола пальцев и оглядывается на Чонгука. Тот выглядит поражённым и пялится в пол, едва ли моргая.

Чимин не отвечает. Для него всё ещё странно находиться рядом с Чонгуком, слышать его, _разговаривать_ с ним. Будто прошли годы с того момента, как они виделись в последний раз.

Ему хочется протянуть руку и сжать плечо, скрытое тёмно-синей тканью пиджака, но Чимин не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Поэтому он выпрямляется на стуле и смотрит сквозь белый тюль куда-то на улицу. Как и всегда, газон безупречно подстрижен.

— Она была ничьей, господин Чон, — отвечает Мин, прислонившись к серой стене у двери. После того случившегося в зале он вывел Чонгука и Чимина в чей-то кабинет, и сейчас они ждут, когда Айрин свяжется с ними.

— Юн не должен был делать этого. Если бы я умер, всем было бы хорошо, — возражает Чонгук с помрачневшим выражением лица. Чимин в удивлении снова поворачивается к нему, но, кажется, Чонгук предельно серьёзен. — Я ведь никто.

— В первую очередь Вы — человек, сэр, — говорит непринуждённо Мин, снова обращаясь к Чонгуку, как к Королевской особе, хоть тот и потерял давно этот статус.

Чонгук что-то неразборчиво бормочет, качая головой, и Чимин всё-таки тянется в его сторону ладонью. Однако она остаётся висеть в воздухе. Это всё ещё больно.

Вздрогнув, когда у груди начинается вибрация, Чимин по привычке прикасается к волосам, желая поправить венец, а потом вытаскивает телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака и смотрит на экран. Звонит кто-то неизвестный. Мин переводит на Чимина пристальный взгляд.

— Алло? — говорит Чимин в динамик, прижимая телефон к уху, и слышит трескающий звук. На той стороне кто-то хмыкает.

— _Привет, хён, это Хосок. Мне кажется, мы не договорили._

Чимин прижимает телефон к груди, округляя тёмно-карие глаза, и шепчет Мину одними губами: 'Это _он_. Сможешь отследить? '. Тот судорожно качает головой и в секунду оказывается рядом с Чимином. Пройдясь языком по сухим губам, Чимин смотрит на испуганного Чонгука, включает громкую связь и кладёт телефон на раскрытую ладонь.

— Я тебя слушаю.


	3. Слышу кислоту в голосе

— Господь, помоги нам…

Юонг складывает ладони вместе и, наклоняясь, упирается указательными пальцами во взмокший лоб.

— Бога здесь нет и никогда и не было.

Юонг поднимает голову, и его встречает насмешливый взгляд Чон Суджи. Она сидит напротив него в резном кресле с позолоченными подлокотниками, Чон Минджэ — справа от неё в таком же кресле. Юонг выпрямляется, опуская руки на колени, и его губы болезненно кривятся.

— Молить Бога о помощи — мой единственный шанс, — дрожащие пальцы белеют от силы, с которой их сжимают, и Юонг выпускает из груди весь воздух. Ему гадко из-за рубашки, почти полностью промокшей из-за пота, и она облепляет его тело. Но Ханыль сейчас проходит через ужасные вещи, поэтому он имеет права жаловаться. — Что, если они не спасут моего сына?

— Тогда мы объявим, что страна не получила наследника, — Чон Минджэ пожимает плечами, облокачиваясь на спинку кресла, и Юонгу не верится, что его близкие друзья столь спокойны. — Вы же не афишировали, что у вас будет двойня?

— Как… как вы можете говорить такое?..

— Мы должны думать о будущем нашей страны, — Чон Минджэ поворачивает голову к Чон Суджи, и она закидывает ногу на ногу, поправляя ровно выглаженные штанины. — То, что твой отец наворотил за последние десять лет, не исправить за одну ночь. Ходят волнения по поводу твоих будущих методов правления. Лучше не дразнить народ новостью о наследнике.

— Но… в первую очередь это мой _сын_ , и только потом наследник, — Юонг поднимает правую руку, чтобы вытереть собирающийся над бровями пот, и чувствует, как сердце неестественно быстро бьётся; ему следует успокоиться. — Когда я проведу реформы, недовольства утихнут, и страна с радостью примет наследника. Я уверен.

— У нас в любом случае есть Чонгук, — Чон Суджи хмыкает, лениво взмахивая ладонью, и кладёт её на пальцы Чон Минджэ. — Если твой сын не переживёт свою первую ночь.

— Суджи-щи, пожалуйста… Это наши дети, не средства для достижения целей.

— Возьмите себя в руки, Ваше Величество, — холодно отвечает Чон Суджи, и её неприятно искривлённые в улыбке губы почему-то слегка приводят Юонга в чувство. Он моргает, сгоняя пелену из слёз. — Дети должны приносить пользу, особенно если дело касается того, чтобы сделать Великую Корею вновь _великой._

Слова Чон Суджи имеют смысл: его отец напортачил и едва не привёл страну к разрушению, и Юонгу потребуется ни один год на исправления, но он не может отставить свои чувства в сторону, когда речь идёт о детях.

— Вы правы, что новости о наследнике могут вызвать очередные протесты, — протерев влажные глаза основаниями ладоней, Юонг прочищает горло. — Мне необходимо продумать свои дальнейшие действия.

— Мы всё сделаем, Юонг-щи, — обещает Чон Минджэ, уважительно склоняя голову, однако Чон Суджи не повторяет это движение, взамен прищуриваясь. — Мы, как члены парламента, сделаем всё возможное.

— С-спасибо, — Юонг легко кланяется в ответ, возвращаясь взглядом к двери, и мысленно молится всем высшим существам, чтобы они спасли его сына. — Вы мои самые преданные союзники и приятели, не знаю, как справлялся бы без вас.

— Не забудь об этом моменте в будущем, — Чон Суджи кривит уголок накрашенных губ, и от её тёмных и сощуренных глаза по загривку Юонга бегут дополнительные мурашки. Чон Суджи хороша, когда дело касается политики или выбора охраны, но иногда от её улыбки или взгляда у Юонга рождается странный мандраж. Он не понимает, плохо это или наоборот. — Кстати, у меня есть вопрос. Что ты собираешь делать со своим внебрачным сыном? По дворцу могут поползти слухи из-за него и его матери.

Юонг гримасничает, потому что совсем забыл об этом из-за суматохи, связанной с родами, и прячет лицо в ладонях с усталым стоном.

Чон Минджэ и Чон Суджи, переглянувшись, неприятно улыбаются друг другу.

_(Подумай, что ты можешь потерять, если не остановишься)_

Его руки дрожат, когда он пытается загнать кусок влажной салфетки под ноготь. Он вымыл руки _сотню_ раз, но те всё ещё в крови, и это заставляет тошноту подниматься по горлу неровной волной.

— Господин Ким, Черин-щи передала нам чай, — Ким Сокджин останавливается перед Тэхёном, аккуратно держа на одной руке поднос с перламутровым чайником, двумя чашками и сахарницей. Тэхён отвлекается, встречаясь взглядом с Ким Сокджином, и он ставит поднос на соседнее кресло.

— Спасибо, сэр, но я не хочу.

— Вам стоит выпить, он горячий, — мягкий тон голоса Ким Сокджина делает Тэхёну только хуже. Ким Сокджин разливает душистый чай красного цвета по чашкам и с намёком пододвигает одну из них в сторону Тэхёна. — Вам полегчает.

— Полегчает? — с издёвкой переспрашивает Тэхён, но потом, вспомнив, с кем разговаривает, склоняет голову. — Извините, я очень нервничаю.

— Хотя бы попробуйте, — всё также мягко говорит Ким Сокджин и садится в кресло у противоположной стены. Щёки Тэхёна горят от смущения, когда он забирает оставшуюся чашку и делает медленный глоток. После нескольких Тэхёну и правда становится лучше. По крайней мере, он забывает о смятой салфетке на подносе.

Мужчины сидят несколько минут в тишине, больше не разговаривая (Тэхён пялится на потолок с нервно закушенной губой), когда в другом конце коридора хлопают двери и слышатся быстрые шаги.

Позабыв о собственных невесёлых мыслях, Тэхён опускает голову и оборачивается на шум, и его сердце обливается кровью — Уджи, до невозможности бледный и потерянный, останавливается рядом с Тэхёном и одаривает его пустым взглядом.

— Как он? — спрашивает Уджи хрипло и прокашливается, но остаётся стоять, сгорбившись и выглядя ещё меньше, чем есть на самом деле. — Он?..

— Нет, нет, — Тэхён качает головой, чувствуя себя горше из-за осознания, насколько сейчас плохо донсэну его парня. — Господин Ким проводит операцию.

— Значит, к нему нельзя?

— Нужно подождать, — говорит Ким Сокджин. — Юнги будет в порядке. Не хочешь выпить чаю? — предлагает он снова, указывая на поднос, но Уджи качает головой и забирается с ногами в кресло рядом с Тэхёном. Устроившись, Уджи кладёт голову на надплечье Тэхёна, и тот двигается, чтобы ему было удобнее.

— Мне кажется, я схожу с ума.

Тэхён качает головой, возражая словам хёна, и стискивает его руку, вцепившуюся в деревянный подлокотник.

◌

— Я тебя слушаю.

— _Ну конечно же ты слушаешь_ , — Хосок неприятно хмыкает прямо в динамик, создавая помехи. — _Что тебе ещё остаётся?_

Чимин молчит, застыв напряжённым взглядом на вытянувшемся лице Чонгука, и тот неотрывно смотрит в ответ. Хосок тем временем продолжает говорить:

— _Думаю, ты немного озадачен моими словами, но я хочу, чтобы ты точно понял, что я не шутил._

— Значит, ты правда планируешь убить меня? Вау, — ядовито выдаёт Чимина, начиная распаляться. Почему он должен трястись от страха, пока непонятно какой уёбок приходит в его _дом_ и начинает угрожать ему? — А сил-то хватит?

— _Не беспокойся об этом_ , — Чимин облизывает губы, огромная волна _прежней_ злобы омывает его сердце. — _Я сделаю это не один._

— Тогда удачи вам, — с неприятной усмешкой желает Чимин и сжимает телефон, от чего его ладонь становится белой. — Я буду с нетерпением ждать.

После его слов на той стороне становится тихо, затем Хосок чем-то шуршит, и по голосу слышно, что он улыбается.

— _Сейчас они увезут вас с Чонгуком из дворца, поэтому придётся ждать некоторое время_ , — Чимин открывает рот, собираясь выплюнуть очередную порцию яда, но Хосок шикает на него. — _Не перебивай!.. Так вот, смотри, хён, сейчас они постараются хорошенько спрятать тебя, но я всё равно приду. Я приду и вытрясу всё дерьмо из жалкой задницы Чонгука, чтобы он больше не думал о том, чтобы предавать тебя._

— Только попробуй-, — начинает Чимин, потому что когда дело касается кого-то другого, а не его, он становится _по-настоящему_ злым, но Хосок издаёт странный звук, не позволяя говорить дальше.

— _Это моё время, чтобы говорить! Закрой рот, хён_ , — Чимин давится воздухом от услышанного, а Хосок говорит дальше как ни в чём не бывало: — _Когда я убью Чонгука, я вернусь за тобой. Потому что ты тоже предал меня._

— И что же твой 'хён' сделал? — фыркает Чимин, поднимает брови, будто не может поверить в то, что слышит, и трясёт головой.

— _Ты позволил нашему отцу оставить только Пранприю. Ты не забрал своего донсэна, когда они решили отправить его в Японию. Ты много где проебался, хён, поэтому я убью тебя собственными руками, а потом стану часть Королевской семьи._

— Если из-за твоих тупых игр Юн умрёт, я сам найду тебя, — говорит Чимин и слышит в ответ высокий смех. — Ты ёбаный псих.

— _Ты не представляешь насколько_ , — отвечает Хосок, продолжая смеяться, и Чимин с отвращением заканчивает разговор. На всякий случай он выключает телефон.

Прошли месяцы, когда в последний раз Чимин чувствовал себя так паршиво, но благодаря Хосоку его грудь снова топит то ужасное чувство озлобленности. Эта злоба перекрывает собой страх, тот липкий и вкрадчивый шёпот, с которым Чимин разучился справляться. Поэтому он ничего не говорит, когда Мину дают знак привести их в покои принца, лишь молча следует за ним и Чонгуком.

— Почему здесь так много людей? — спрашивает Чимин сухо, когда Мин открывает перед ним двери, и он встречается взглядом с Чон Ханыль. Здесь не только она, у окон Чимин замечает Айрин и Джея, а по середине комнаты у козеток стоят Ким Сокджин, Пранприя, Уджи и Тэхён. — Где Юн?

— Мой отец проводит операцию, — Ким Сокджин двигает двумя пальцами, и Мин закрывает двери. — Господин Мин будет в порядке.

— Будем надеяться, что это действительно окажется так, — Чимин слышит свой безэмоциональный голос будто со стороны. — Но вопрос почему здесь так много людей ещё актуален.

— Нам нужно кое-что решить с вами, — Чимина раздражает, каким спокойным выглядит Ким Сокджин. Будто произошедшее не касается его. Будто Юн ничего не значит. — Дело в том, что мы не можем проигнорировать поступив-

— Поступившую угрозу, ага. Что дальше? — Чимин на секунду оглядывается назад и следом облокачивается о стену верхней частью тела. Руки он скрещивает на груди, чтобы скрыть, что они дрожат. — Что вы сделаете? Спрячете меня и Чонгука?

— Скроем с чужих глаз, — едва ли заметно кивает Ким Сокджин и красивым последовательным жестом указывает на Джея и Уджи. — У родителей Хеджин-щи есть небольшой домик за городом. Какое-то время вы поживёте там.

— А если он снова попытается убить меня? — вздёргивает бровь Чимин, кривясь от недовольства. Он не может даже _смотреть_ на Ким Сокджина, не испытывая желания врезать ему.

— Не волнуйтесь, Чимин-щи, Уджи и Джей защитят вас. Мы разберёмся с Хосоком раньше, чем он попытается найти вас.

— Вообще-то, я говорил сейчас не про Хосока.

Чимин рад, что его голос звучит так же желчно, как он планировал, и со странным торжеством наблюдает, как лица присутствующих омывает пониманием. Чонгук осознаёт это тоже и беспомощно приоткрывает рот.

— Ваше Высочество, я бы не посмел… Вы не подумайте, — Чонгук послушно склоняет голову, не пересекаясь с Чимином взглядом.

— Заткнись, — на выдохе произносит Чимин с усмешкой и двигает скрещенными руками. Чонгук отступает на шаг, выпрямляясь, и Чимина противна эта покорность. Чонгук превратился в тряпку.

— Чимин, — произносит Пранприя недовольно, насупливая брови, и неосознанно копирует позу Чимина.

— Что? — Чимин бросает на Пранприю вызывающий взгляд, выгибая бровь, и лёгкое разочарование холодится в его душе, когда Ким Сокджин тактично покашливает, прерывая начинающуюся перепалку.

— Господа, сейчас не время для ссор. Необходимо как можно скорее разобраться с возникнувшей проблемой.

— 'Возникнувшей проблемой', — фыркает Чимин и отталкивается от стены. Уджи и Тэхён пропускают его между собой и оборачиваются, когда Чимин подходит к туалетному столику и смотрит на своё отражение. Оно выглядит бледнее, чем до этого. — А нам с Пранприей хоть расскажут, что это за Хосок, нет?

— Как только мы выясним, кт-

— Ой, да ладно, вы же всё знаете, — Чимин не беспокоится о том, что перебил регента. Он порывисто оборачивается и направляет на него ожидающий взгляд. Ким Сокджин, конечно же, без проблем выдерживает его. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд в тишине, а потом Чимин отводит глаза. — Хорошо, мы оставим это до следующего разговора. И ни слова моей маме о произошедшем.

Когда Чимин остаётся в комнате один, он сдёргивает с головы венец и с грохотом ставит его на столик. Долго не разглядывая упавшие на глаза чёрные пряди и синеватые круги под глазами, Чимин зачёсывает пальцами чёлку и спешит в спальню.

Он хочет отпустить Тэхёна к Юну, но тот мотает головой, не поднимая глаз.

— Это очень великодушно с Вашей стороны, Ваше Высочество, но я должен помочь Вам собраться.

Чимин неодобрительно хмурится, но принимает такой ответ. Они вдвоём находят его старый рюкзак и кладут на высокий матрас большой кровати. Ослабив на шее галстук, Чимин скидывает пиджак и переодевается в джинсы и толстовку. Так как в ближайшее время костюмы ему не понадобятся, Чимин с помощью Тэхёна аккуратно укладывает на дно рюкзака другую одежду. Туда же попадает зарядка для телефона и сигареты. Проведя пальцем по чёрно-золотому корпусу зажигалки, Чимин кидает её в карман толстовки.

— Пиздец, что происходит с моей жизнью, а, — сетует Чимин, но, поймав опечаленный вид своего камердинера, прикусывает губу. — Тэхён?

— Да, сэр? — откликается Тэхён, закрывая боковой клапан рюкзака, и опускает его на пол.

Чимин чувствует себя странно: он всё ещё _дико_ зол на непонятно откуда взявшегося Хосока, и ему хочется разнести всё вокруг, но при виде Тэхёна это желание утихает.

~~_Всё будет хорошо. Он будет в порядке._ ~~

— Дай мне знать, когда Юн очнётся после операции.

Тэхён с готовностью кивает.

Когда они выходят на улицу, солнце уже заходит за горизонт. Чимин останавливается у начала широкой лестницы, обеспокоенно наблюдая за ярко-оранжевыми разводами. Через минуту он бросает беглый взгляд на подножие лестницы, где стоит массивная 'Hyundai'.

— Где господин Чон? — спрашивает Уджи, кивая подходящему Тэхёну, и укладывает в багажник рюкзак Чимина. Прислонившийся рядом Джей неторопливо курит, задумчиво поглядывая на величественный дворец.

— Я здесь. — Бегом спустившись с лестницы, Чонгук отдаёт Уджи свой чемодан, и тот размещает его рядом с другими вещами. Когда Уджи пытается закрыть багажник, тот подчиняется с противным скрипом. Чимин хочет выкурить болтающуюся в кармане сигарету, но Джей отправляет окурок щелчком в мусорку и залезает на заднее сидение.

Осмотрев передние шины, Уджи поднимается с колена и, отряхнув его, поворачивается к Тэхёну, оставшемуся у начала лестницы.

— Я позвоню, когда будет безопасно, — говорит Уджи и хватает Тэхёна за руку, сжимая его пальцы в дружеском жесте. — Будь на связи.

— А вы — осторожны, — Тэхён отпускает чужую ладонь, сжимая свою в кулак, и упирается ею в грудь. Поверх надплечья Уджи Тэхён видит, как Чимин усаживается на переднее сидение.

Уджи и Тэхён прощаются, и Уджи занимает место водителя. На нём, как и на Джее, чёрная маска, закрывающая большую часть лица. Переглянувшись со вторым телохранителем в зеркале заднего вида, Уджи поворачивает ключ зажигания, и вскоре чёрная машина выезжает за территорию дворца.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Чимин, после того, как солнце окончательно опускается, погружая всё в темноту. Редкие фонари мелькают в салоне, освещая его на секунду, а повисшая тишина только давит на мозг.

— Родители госпожи Ан любезно согласились предоставить нам свой загородный дом. Раньше это было фермой, — Чимин впервые слышит, как говорит Джей. У него непривычно хриплый, но не грубый голос.

— Как у вас всё быстро делается, — ухмыляется Чимин, укладывая руку под окно, и утыкается затылком в спинку. Он почти забывает, что Чонгук тоже есть в машине, и вспоминает, лишь когда тот начинает двигаться на своём месте.

Если честно, то Чимин напуган, и все его усмешки лишь играют роль маски. Он ничего не знает об этом мистическом Хосоке, и что-то подсказывает ему, что так и не узнает. Что мешает Ким Сокджину и Чон Ханыль решить всё, пока Чимин будет непонятно где? Ничего.

— Как вы думаете, кто помогает Хосоку? — Чонгука почти неслышно, он обхватывает левой ладонью правое плечо и почёсывает его. Что-то тянет Чимина обернуться, но он остаётся на месте, считая проносящиеся мимо деревья.

— Кто-то точно с деньгами и ненавистью к вам и к Его Высочеству, — отзывается Уджи, перенося одну руку на коробку передач, причём в его голосе слышится раздражённая интонация. Чимин хмурит брови, поворачиваясь к Уджи. — Во дворце это обязательно проверят.

— Мы тоже можем, — на этот раз голос Чонгука звучит громче, но всё равно застенчиво. Он выпрямляется, оттягивая ремень безопасности. — Что насчёт того, чтобы заехать в одно место?

— Мы не имеем права пренебрегать вашей безопасностью.

— Там, куда я хочу, достаточно охраны.

— Куда Вы хотите, господин Чон? — терпеливо спрашивает Уджи, сжимая руль обеими руками.

— В тюрьму, — Чимин фыркает, выпрямляя ноги. Он сразу догадался, к чему клонит Чонгук. У него точно такие же мысли. — Соскучился по кое-кому, да?

В ответ Чонгук молчит, и Чимин сжимает челюсти. Теперь он не понимает, что чувствует. Страх из-за Хосока, боль от предательства, отвращение к новому поведению Чонгука — всё смешивается, превращаясь в кислоту, что вместе со слюной наполняет его рот.

— Мы с Джеем всё равно не можем просто взять и отвезти вас в _тюрьму._

— А как же Ваш хён? — Уджи незаметно дёргается, побелевшими пальцами скользя по поверхности руля, и Чонгук будто чувствует это. — Уджи-щи? Пожалуйста? Никто не узнает.

Уджи опускает голову, не отрываясь от дороги, и сильно зажимает нижнюю губу зубами. Чонгук чешет нос, осторожно поглядывая на подсвечивающееся фонарями надплечье, и медленно отодвигается, почему-то уверенный, что Уджи согласится.

◌

Чимин видел несколько тюрем в своей жизни, но тюрьму Ханеул — в первый раз. Это трёхэтажное здание болезненного серого оттенка с высоким забором. Подъехав ко входу, Уджи опускает тонированное стекло и выглядывает наружу. Чимин слышит, как он произносит 'Королевская охрана', и видит вытащенный из портмоне пропуск.

Машина въезжает за ворота и останавливается у края небольшого двора. Всё здесь уныло-серое, и раздражённость Чимина постепенно стекает, трансформируясь в непонятную тревогу.

Чимин выходит из машины, щурясь из-за ярких фонарей, обливающих безжизненным белым грубый бетон, и захлопывает дверь. Рядом раздаётся три таких же хлопка.

— Ваше Величество! — губы автоматически растягиваются в приторную улыбку, которая не касается глаз, и Чимин наблюдает за приближающейся к нему женщиной средних лет в тёмно-сером костюме. — Чем обязаны?

— Пока что Ваше Высочество, но благодарю, — Чимин дарит незнакомке лёгкий кивок, когда она сама кланяется, и изящным движением указывает на приехавших с ним мужчин. — Мне нужно кое с кем увидеться, м, — бросив быстрый взгляд на металлический бедж, Чимин улыбается ещё ярче, — госпожа Ю.

— Конечно, сэр. Всё для Вас. Пойдёмте, — госпожа Ю, засуетившись, щёлкает пальцами и указывает гостям в сторону входа.

Оказавшись внутри, Чимин с притворным интересом осматривает всё такую же унылую обстановку, пропитанную отчаянием и болью, и останавливает двинувшегося Уджи, выставляя руку поперёк его груди.

— Госпожа Ю, мы с господином Чоном хотели бы навестить одного заключённого. Для Уджи-щи и Джея-щи я прошу Вас провести экскурсию.

В глазах телохранителей отображается явное неодобрение, но госпожа Ю уже выполняет просьбу, вызывая кого-то по служебному телефону. Меньше чем через минуту после разговора в помещение заходит высокий мужчина. Именно он после короткого знакомства уводит Джея и Уджи в другой коридор.

— А Вы… — начинает госпожа Ю, но Чимин перебивает её с кукольной улыбкой.

— Нам нужен Чон Минджэ.

На какое-то мгновение черты лица женщины застывают (конечно же, она знает, что произошло чуть более полугода назад), но потом она улыбается и просит следовать за ней.

— Мы ненадолго, — обещает Чимин, заходя в длинный коридор, тёмный и холодный. Госпожа Ю даёт знак идти дальше, но сначала Чимин пропускает Чонгука. — Только уберите всю охрану, хорошо? Он всё равно не выйдет из-за решётки.

Госпожа Ю послушно кивает, бесшумным движением убирая охрану, рассредоточенную по всему коридору, а Чимин медленно останавливается перед металлической дверью. Глубоко вздохнув, он видит множество замков, и госпожа Ю принимается отворять их.

Это странное ощущение, щекочущее низ живота и перебегающее на кончики пальцев, Чимин научился справляться с ним за множество прошедших лет, но оно вернулось. Из-за Хосока Чимин потерял над собой контроль.

Чимин не смотрит на Чонгука, когда заходит внутрь неожиданно большого помещения, но Чонгук оказывается быстрее и оставляет Чимина позади.

— Отец… — Чонгук с тревогой на лице разглядывает небольшое пространство перед собой, огороженное чёрными решётками. Внутри 'клетки' есть аккуратно расправленная кровать, стол со стулом, книжный шкаф и плетёное кресло. Сделав шаг вперёд, Чонгук снова застывает, встречаясь взглядом с красивым мужчиной. Чон Минджэ расплывается в странной улыбке, закрывает потрёпанную книжонку и с хлопком откидывает её на пустой стол. — Отец, я-

— Насколько я помню, Вы мне больше не сын, господин Чон, — Чон Минджэ ухмыляется и встаёт с глубокого кресла. — Или Вы уже господин Квон?

— Пап… — просит Чонгук едва слышно, делая опасливый шаг вперёд. — Привет.

— Привет, Чонгук, — внезапно смягчается Чон Миндже, но всё становится ясно через секунду, потому что он смотрит на Чимина, а по его губам пробегается победная ухмылка. — Я вижу, ты привёл с собой своего друга. Это похвально, что ты следуешь нашему плану.

Холодный воздух камеры внезапно становится удушающим, и Чимин чувствует, как к нему подступает страх из-за торжествующей улыбки Чон Минджэ. Он _снова_ проебался.

— Ваше Высочество, стойте! — Чонгук оказывается быстрее, когда Чимин разворачивается и тянется ладонью, чтобы постучать в железную дверь. Тонкие руки скользят поперёк задрожавшей груди, и Чимин с силой впивается ногтями в мягкую кожу. Чонгук охает, отшатываясь назад.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — выдавливает Чимин, пытаясь взглядом передать Чонгуку _все_ свои чувства, но тот сам выглядит недовольным, поворачиваясь к отцу.

— Что ты говоришь такое?!

— Видишь, как испугался? Не доверяет тебе, — Чон Минджэ снисходительно хмыкает, усаживаясь обратно, и кладёт на выставленное колено книжонку. — Мне требовалось сказать всего лишь две фразы. Как забавно.

— Не вижу ничего забавного, — цедит Чонгук, и только длинные пальцы, теребящие край рубашки, выдают его волнение. — Я хочу спросить тебя кое о чём, отец.

— Не факт, что я отвечу, — чуть ли не пропевает Чон Минджэ с продолжающимися смешками и раскрывает заложенную страницу. — Но ты можешь попробовать.

— Сегодня во дворец пришёл парень по имени Хосок. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о нём? — несмотря на руки, голос Чонгука достаточно твёрд и стабилен. Чонгук ждёт секунду, шагая в сторону чёрных прутьев, и выпускает раздражённый вздох. — Ты знаешь, кто это?

— С чего вы взяли, что я могу иметь к нему какое-то отношение? — легкомысленно спрашивает Чон Миндже, облокачиваясь на спинку кресла, и Чимин наконец-то решается посмотреть на него: тот ни капельки не изменился за прошедшее время. Всё те же хитрые глаза, тонкие губы, скрывающие белоснежные резцы, и тёмные волосы. Против воли Чимин чувствует пробегающие по лопаткам мурашки — полгода назад этот мужчина прострелил его надплечье, желая большего.

— Хосок сказал, что убьёт меня, — вдруг слышит свой голос Чимин и сжимает пальцы. — Он пообещал, что будет не один.

— Ого. Интересно. Что же, могу пожелать им только удачи-

— _Отец._ Кто такой Хосок?

— А кто это? — издевается Чон Минджэ, довольно щурясь, когда Чонгук преодолевает оставшееся до решётки расстояние и сердито выпускает из лёгких воздух.

— Мы не виделись _так долго._ Но, когда я прихожу к тебе и прошу ответить на несколько вопросов, ты глумишься надо мной, — Чимин больше не видит выражение лица Чонгука, только сгорбленную спину, словно её хозяину слишком тяжело держаться прямо. — Поэтому, чёрт возьми, если ты хоть что-нибудь слышал о Хосоке, когда был регентом, расскажи об этом своему сыну. _Пожалуйста._

Какое-то время Чон Минджэ молчит, разглядывая снова не Чонгука, а Чимина, а потом закидывает ногу на ногу и задумчиво поднимает глаза к потолку.

— Может, я знаю, кто такой Хосок, а, может, и нет. Мало ли в мире Хосоков… — вслушиваясь в низкий голос, Чонгук подходит к решётке вплотную и обхватывает пальцами правой руки один из толстых прутьев. — Хотя одного из них припоминаю… того, что брат Пранприи.

Чимин недоумённо поднимает брови, задерживая дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.

— Да, точно. Такой приятный юноша. Всё расспрашивал меня о вас двоих.

— Когда он приходил к Вам? Как его пропустили? — приглушённо спрашивает Чимин, приближаясь к Чонгуку. — Он говорил Вам, что собирается сделать? Или о ком-то, кто помогает ему?

— А что, если тот таинственный помогающий это я?

— Что?.. — сначала Чонгук выглядит непонимающим, но, так и не уловив в глазах Чон Минджэ насмешку, попадается на провокацию. — Я богом клянусь, если это твоих рук дело, — голова Чонгука опасно наклоняется в сторону заключённого, а длинные пальцы до белизны сжимаются вокруг тюремной решётки, — ты очень сильно пожалеешь об этом.

В ответ Чонгук слышит высокий смех. Успокоившись так же быстро, как и разозлившись, Чонгук растерянно отступает назад и вздрагивает. Чон Минджэ поднимает вверх культю, что когда-то была рукой, которую Чонгук прострелил несколько месяцев назад.

— Каких рук-то? _Вот этих?_

— Отец, я-я… не хотел…

— Я знаю, что ты хотел. Спасти вот этого бастарда, — на Чимина показывают уродливым остатком конечности, и он будто выходит из оцепенения. — Не смей считать меня отцом. После такого предательства ты даже не имеешь права носить мою фамилию.

— Но, пап, я не думал, что всё так получится-

— А что, ты думал, получится? Ты, грешное отродье, влюбился в человека своего пола и выбрал _его_ , а не свою семью, — нижняя губа Чонгука начинает дрожать, и он обхватывает себя руками. — Я попытался использовать твои неправильные чувства, но и тут ты меня предал.

— Пап, но я-

— Для Вас — господин Чон, — холодно отрезает Чон Минджэ, и самое отвратительное это то, что, доводя своего сына до истерики, он даже не удосуживается поднять глаз от книги. — Зря я тогда при разводе забрал тебя у Суджи. Надо было позволить ей завершить твоё 'обучение'. Может, она сделала бы из тебя послушного сына.

Чонгук крупно вздрагивает, когда небольшие ладони Чимина касаются его рёбер и тянут в сторону выхода.

— Жду не дождусь, когда ты сдохнешь здесь в одиночестве, — выдавливает Чимин, стуча кулаком по отдающему эхом металлу двери.

— Мы ещё посмотрим, кто умрёт первым, — Чон Минджэ дарит Чимину и своему сыну дружелюбную улыбку, взмахивая культей на прощание. Чонгук от этого покрывается сильной дрожью. — Не забудь передать привет маме, Куки! Также рекомендую спросить её, куда последние полгода уходят из вашего счёта денежные средства!

Когда грузная дверь с грохотом закрывается за ними и парни оказываются в полутьме коридора, Чимин не сразу понимает, что сжимает рубашку Чонгука на пояснице в своих закостенелых пальцах.


	4. Застряли в месте, в котором уже были

Тэхён идёт по большому коридору и прижимает к груди маленький фартук, который сшила Нгок. Тэхёну нравится Нгок — она умная, весёлая и красивая. Также Нгок хорошо заботится о его папе, который в последнее время отчего-то выглядит очень усталым, поэтому Тэхён старается вести себя прилежно.

Заприметив в конце коридора знакомую фигуру, Тэхён широко улыбается и принимается бежать. Услышав тихий топоток, тёмноволосый юноша оборачивается, и его лицо приобретает мягкое выражение.

— Привет, Джинни! — остановившись, Тэхён обхватывает бедро юноши маленькими ручками и прижимается щекой к колючей ткани штанов, чуть не роняя фартук. Все почему-то называют Джинни Сокджином, но Тэхёну слишком сложно выговаривать столько букв. Конечно, папа сильно ругается, говоря, что к господам нельзя так обращаться, но, кажется, Джинни не против. — Смотри, что мне Нгок-щи подарила!

Сокджин присаживается перед Тэхёном на одно колено и ласково гладит его по волосам. Тэхён с гордостью демонстрирует бежевую ткань с пришитыми на неё пчёлками и тычет пальцем в фамильный герб семьи Ким.

— Ещё чуть-чуть и я буду камердинером! Прямо как мой папа! — Тэхён подпрыгивает и цепляется пальцами за ладонь Сокджина. По сравнению с его она огромная. Сокджин улыбается, наблюдая за Тэхёном, и тот продолжает говорить: — Я обязательно стану твоим слугой, Джинни.

— Хорошо, я буду ждать, — поднявшись с колена, Сокджин тянет Тэхёна за руку в сторону тёмных дверей, которые украшены ажурной резьбой. — Пойдёшь со мной на кухню? Там вроде было что-то вкусненькое.

Тэхён в согласии сжимает пальчики вокруг большого пальца Сокджина, а затем выпускает странный звук и подбегает к дверям раньше, чем Сокджин.

— Смотри, как я теперь умею, — Тэхён прыгает, берясь двумя ладошками за литую ручку, и виснет на ней, стоя на носочках. Дальше он тянет одну из дверей в сторону (не замечая, что сверху Сокджин помогает ему) и, как только проход становится доступен, складывается пополам, протягивая руки в сторону следующего коридора. — Проходите пожалуйста, сэр.

— Ого, ты уже так много знаешь, — с искренним уважением хвалит Сокджин, потому что ребёнку перед ним всего лишь шесть лет, и протягивает мизинец в сторону Тэхёна. — Хватайся. Пойдём совершать побег на кухню.

Тэхён хихикает, пряча лицо в ладошках, а потом доверчиво берётся за предложенный палец.

_(Ты не отпускаешь меня)_

Ресницы Тэхёна трепещут, когда он чувствует мягкое прикосновение к своим плечами. Подняв голову с ладоней, сложенных на краю постели, Тэхён видит краем глаза какое-то движение, а потом замечает Ким Сокджина с блестящим от чистоты подносом в руках.

— Ой, господин Ким, Вы должны были позвать меня, — Тэхён подрывается с места и на автомате ловит сползающую с плеча тёплую ткань; оказывается, его накрыли сине-коричневым пледом. — Позвольте я Вам помогу.

— Ничего страшного, господин Ким. Я справлюсь сам, — Ким Сокджин ставит поднос на комод персикового цвета у окна и возвращается к постели. Оставаясь в полусогнутом состоянии, Тэхён молча смотрит, как Ким Сокджин откидывает на спинку стула пиджак и закатывает рукава. Внезапно Тэхёна пронзает воспоминанием: когда он был маленьким, Ким Сокджин казался ему кем-то вроде героя. Тэхён не любит вспоминать о своём детстве, потому что оно не было весёлым, он вырос без родителей, и если бы не семья Ким, его, скорее всего, забрали бы в приют.

Однако Тэхён всё равно вспоминает о прежних днях, особенно о своей детской влюблённости. _Господи_ , он называл нынешнего регента _Джинни._

Но любая мысль вылетает из головы Тэхёна, когда он слышит снизу нечёткий звук.

— О боже, хён, — бросив беглый взгляд на стоящую рядом капельницу, Тэхён упирается коленом в край постели и нависает над Юном. Тот выглядит пепельно-серым и уставшим, но уголок сухих губ приподнимается, потому что Юн слышит знакомый голос. — Ты очнулся.

— Конечно, я очнулся, — Юн кашляет, слегка надавливая на горло тыльной стороной ладони, и часто моргает. — Я покину этот мир только тогда, когда сам захочу.

 _Обязательно._ Тэхён с широкой улыбкой закатывает глаза, смотрит вниз на Юна и издаёт смазанный от удивления звук, так как Юн приподнимает голову и секундо прикасается к его губам.

— _Юнги_ , — шипит Тэхён, поднимаясь и чувствуя, как щёки опаляет смущение. Юн довольно улыбается, морща нос, но следом внезапно кривится. — Что такое?

— Мне больно из-за твоего равнодушия.

— Не паясничай, — Тэхён дёргается, потому что из-за поцелуя Юна забыл о том, что Ким Сокджин тоже здесь, и на автомате проводит пальцем по покрасневшей щеке. — Дай мне осмотреть тебя.

Убрав с края постели колено, Тэхён поплотнее запахивается в плед и отходит на почтительное расстояние. Пока Ким Сокджин осматривает рану Юна, Тэхён занимает себя своей работой: разливает принесённый чай по чашкам.

— Тебе не следует делать такие резкие движения, — сетует Ким Сокджин, когда Тэхён оборачивается, держа в руках поднос. Опустив его на стоящий рядом стул, Тэхён предлагает чашку Ким Сокджину, и тот кивает с мягкой улыбкой. — Кроме меня за тобой будет присматривать также Хвиин. Это очень хорошая девушка, так что не обижай её.

— Я даже не думал, — с обиженными нотками в голосе отнекивается Юн, но его глаза нахально сверкают. — А можно, чтобы вместо Хвиин был Тэхён?

— Ты хочешь понизить его до обычного слуги? — с приподнятой бровью спрашивает Ким Сокджин, бесшумно опуская чашку на блюдце, и протягивает его чуть в сторону. Тэхён коротко кивает и забирает из чужих рук фарфоровую посуду. — Господин Ким, мы можем выйти и поговорить? Юну-щи необходим отдых.

— Да, конечно, — Тэхён потирает прохладные ладони и тихо выходит в коридор. Ким Сокджин пропускает в комнату девушку с чёрными волосами и косой чёлкой и закрывает двери. — Чем я могу быть полезен?

— Я бы хотел попросить Вас побыть моим камердинером какое-то время. Как минимум до того, как вернётся принц Чимин, — Ким Сокджин встаёт напротив Тэхёна и цепляет длинными пальцами ремешок дорогих часов.

Тэхён на несколько секунд подвисает, неуверенный, что правильно расслышал, а потом глубоко кланяется Ким Сокджин.

— Конечно, сэр, это будет честь для меня, — уголки губ Ким Сокджина ползут вверх, а во взгляде проскальзывает тёплое выражение. Может быть, он тоже до сих пор помнит, как его семья усыновила Тэхёна.

— Тогда можете вернуться к Юну-щи, если хотите. Мне нужно отойти по делам.

Тэхён сразу же кивает, выпрямляясь, но заминается, будто хочет что-то сказать.

— Господин Ким, — зовёт он, привлекая внимание, и отводит взгляд. Ким Сокджин вопросительно приподнимает брови. — То, что вы видели, это не… то. Я имею в виду, что…

— Я знаю, что вы встречаетесь, — Тэхён удивлённо моргает и снова ловит в глазах Ким Сокджина доброту. — Её Величество тоже знает, — после этих слов тело Тэхёна парализует, но Ким Сокджин машет ладонью. — Не волнуйтесь, она не против. Точнее, для неё это всё ново, однако она пытается принять ваши отношения.

— О, это… это замечательно. Спасибо Вам, сэр, — Тэхён, пребывая в лёгком шоке, радостно улыбается и снова опускается в поклоне, как внезапно чувствует на плече чужую руку.

— Не стоит, господин Ким, — Ким Сокджин несильно сжимает пиджак Тэхёна и окидывает его внимательным взглядом. — Мы же всё-таки не чужие друг другу люди.

— Хорошо, — кивает Тэхён, облизывая губы. За многие годы это первый раз, когда они говорят лично. Мужская рука пропадает с его плеча, и Тэхён смаргивает. — Я могу идти?

— Да, конечно.

На прощание Ким Сокджин улыбается ему (может не совсем искренне, но всё равно мягко), а Тэхён по привычке кланяется и возвращается в комнату, где Хвиин меняет Юну повязку.

Присаживаясь рядом, Тэхён делает глубокий вдох.

◌

Уджи хлопает скрипящим багажником и опускает голову, скрываясь от ветра, поднимающего в воздух песок.

— И сколько мы будем здесь? — с пренебрежением спрашивает Чимин, оглядывая пустующее перед ним поле. Джей закрывает заднюю дверь и, пожав плечами, берёт в руки рюкзак Чимина.

— Ещё непонятно, — сухо отвечает Уджи, неодобрительно переглядываясь с Джеем: им обоим что-то не понравилось. — Давайте скорее зайдём в дом.

Чонгук, притихший после встречи с отцом, кивает и наблюдает, как Уджи захватывает в ладонь ручку его чемодана. Мужчины оставляют машину под одиноким фонарём и ступают на плохо вытоптанную дорожку.

Когда они подходят ближе к двухэтажному дому, выкрашенному в тёмно-красный цвет, Чимин хмурится, рассматривая окно с просвечивающей занавеской.

— Вы уверены, что здесь безопасно? — Уджи поднимается по крыльцу первый и укладывает небольшой чемодан Чонгука в бежевое кресло-качалку. Чимин, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, приподнимает брови, но получает в ответ лишь очередное пожимание плечами. — Ну класс.

— Ваше Высочество, сейчас не время для недовольства, — дверь не поддаётся, и Уджи бьёт в неё плечом. Когда ничего не происходит, Уджи наклоняется к замочной скважине и, вытащив из неё ключ, заглядывает внутрь. — Что-то с замком.

Чимин вздыхает, шмыгая носом, и подаёт Джею знак ладонью. Получив в руки свой рюкзак, Чимин долго роется в переднем кармане и достаёт отмычку. После того, как его признали внебрачным сыном короля, Чимину больше не приходилось вскрывать замки, поэтому сейчас он беспокоится, что всё забыл.

К счастью, нет.

Сзади слышится удивлённое _ого_ , как только замок щёлкает и дверь плавно открывается. Чимин мягко хмыкает, тоже изумлённый, и поднимается с колен. Рюкзак остаётся болтаться на левом плече, когда мужчины заходят внутрь, постоянно сползая по мягкой ткани толстовки, и Чимин автоматически скидывает его на деревянные полы.

Первый этаж их вынужденного жилья напоминает типичный загородный домик из американских фильмов, которыми Чимин раньше засматривался: много деревянной мебели, клетчатой ткани и широкие окна. Последнее Чимина, если честно, напрягает — он чувствует себя как на ладони.

— Кто-нибудь хочет есть? — подаёт из кухни голос Джей. Пока Чонгук и Чимин осматриваются, крутя головами, телохранители по очереди приносят из машины остальные вещи.

— Не, — пройдя в гостиную, Чимин падает на серый диван (перед ним стоит широкий телевизор) и поворачивает голову направо: там лестница, ведущая на второй этаж.

— Тогда не будем зажигать свет в кухне, — решает Уджи, спускаясь вниз, и кивает закрывающему дверь Джею. — Наверху чисто.

— На участке тоже.

Чимин провожает Уджи взглядом и наблюдает, как тот задёргивает тяжёлые шторы. На другую сторону дивана аккуратно присаживается Чонгук, но Чимин чувствует его будто рядом с собой. _Как же сложно просто перестать… обращать внимание._

— На втором этаже четыре комнаты, из которых две спальни. Я с Его Высочеством буду ночевать в первой, Джей и Чонгук-щи — соответственно, во второй, — Чимин хмурится на такое распределение, но, скорее всего, это наилучший вариант, поэтому он молчит. — Предлагаю укладываться уже сейчас, так как день выдался тяжёлый. Завтра разберём вещи и свяжемся со дворцом.

Все поддерживают эту идею, даже Чимин не спорит, послушно забирая рюкзак, и поднимается наверх. Когда его ступни в тонких носках касаются тёплого паркета, на Чимина накатывает мучительная усталость. День и правда выдался не из простых.

Их комната с Уджи не отличается ничем особенным от того, что они видели сегодня. Чимин бросает рюкзак в единственное здесь кресло и запрыгивает на подоконник.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно? — интересуется Уджи, заходя в комнату с двумя одеялами под мышками.

— Нет, спасибо, — Чимину дико лень что-то делать, поэтому он остаётся на месте, болтая ногами, и наблюдает за заправляющим кровать Уджи. Стены в этом доме тонкие, поэтому Чимин слышит размазанные голоса из соседней комнаты.

— Готово, — одёрнув край простыни, Уджи стаскивает с плеч кожаную куртку с тихим вздохом и смотрит в загоревшийся экран телефона. Сначала выражение его лица застывает, а потом на губах появляется усталая улыбка.

Чимин с подозрением провожает Уджи взглядом и дёргает окно за ручку. Подвинувшись на подоконнике, Чимин зажигает сигарету и обхватывает фильтр губами.

— Алло? — говорит Уджи, выходя в коридор, и прикрывает за собой дверь. В комнате Чонгука и Джея уже не горит свет, поэтому Уджи проходит в конец коридора, где есть большое окно.

— _Привет, Хун_ , — обеспокоенно здоровается Намджун. — _Чимин в порядке?_

— Да, он в порядке, но… — на секунду Джихун останавливает себя. Думать об это тяжело, но говорить вслух ещё тяжелее. — Хёна подстрелили…

— _Чт- Серьёзно? Что произошло? А ты как? Тебя не ранили?_ — голос Намджуна становится ещё более переживающим, и он начинает задыхаться между фразами.

— Со мной всё в порядке. Как там Тэён? — Джихун умело переводит тему, потому что чувствует себя некомфортно. Они с Намджуном встречаются около полугода, но он до сих пор не привык, что о нём есть кому беспокоиться кроме хёна и коллег.

— _Переживает за Чимина, но в общем всё также огрызается,_ — Намджун вздыхает, и Джихун жалеет, что не может обнять его. — _Так что всё-таки произошло?_

— Дай Тэёну время. Ты же понимаешь, что ему сложно принять то, что на него навалилось, — отвечает Джихун, намекая на потрясшее всех событие полтора месяца назад. — Я не могу сказать тебе, что случилось, не по телефону. Но мы защитим Чимина.

— _Пожалуйста, не забывай о себе_ , — вместе с Намджуном из трубки раздаётся шуршание и недовольный голос Тэёна. — _Мне пора идти. Позвонишь завтра?_

— Я постараюсь. Передай Тэхёну, что с нами всё хорошо, ладно?

— _Обязательно_ , — кажется, Намджун улыбается, вынуждая Джихуна делать то же самое. Как же хочется быть рядом. — _До следующего объятия?_

Теперь Джихун точно улыбается, закусывая нижнюю губу. Они всегда прощаются так, когда он уезжает.

— До следующего объятия.

Когда Уджи возвращается в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь на замок, Чимин щурится, разглядывая его. Он определённо разговаривал с Намджуном, это легко можно сказать по его тупо улыбающемуся лицу.

Переодевшись в другую футболку и спортивные штаны, Уджи проверяет оружие и перезаряжает один из пистолетов. Пока он делает это, Чимин отрешённо смотрит на него и думает, почему Намджун выбрал именно его. Что особенного в Мин Джихуне, что Намджун решил втянуть себя в опасный мир дворцовой жизни?

Подойдя к кровати, Уджи ерошит тёмные волосы, прячет оружие под подушку и забирается под одеяло. Чимин выключает со своей стороны свет и тоже укладывается, продолжая думать. Его никогда не волновало, с кем встречается его лучший друг, но сейчас он почему-то не может отпустить эти мысли.

Возможно, это просто любовь. Чимин не понаслышке знает, какой она иногда бывает непредсказуемой.

◌

_— Если ты украдёшь что-то простое, например, эту ручку, тебя посчитают вором, но если ты украдёшь страну, тебя будут называть королём._

◌

Следующий день ничем интересным не отличается. Чимин связывается с друзьями и матерью и уверяет их, что всё хорошо. Большую часть времени он лежит в комнате на кровати и смотрит в потолок, обдумывая появление Хосока. Воспоминания смазались из-за суматохи после выстрела, но Чимин точно помнит глаза Хосока. Они были… странными. Почему-то это вызвало в нём тревогу.

Когда входная дверь вдруг скрипит, Чимин резко дёргает головой и видит, как Чонгук стоит на пороге, держась за ручку.

— Чего тебе? — говорит Чимин недовольно, опуская голову обратно на подушку. Дверь закрывается, щёлкая замком, и Чимин снова приподнимает голову. — Ну?

— …Я хочу поговорить о, ну, ты знаешь… о том вечере. И извиниться.

Прикрыв глаза, Чимин морщится и приподнимается с матраса на локтях. Сейчас не совсем подходящее время для выяснения отношений, но он понимает, что лучше разобраться с этим как можно раньше.

Чонгук остаётся стоять у входа, двигаясь вперёд только когда на него бросают тяжёлый взгляд. Несмотря на тёплое время года, Чонгук одет в тёплые спортивные штаны, куртку и водолазку, скрывающую любой кусочек кожи ниже подбородка.

— И что же ты хочешь сказать мне? — Чимин перемещается на пятую точку, скользя ладонями по лодыжкам. Его губы поджаты, а брови нахмурены из-за нескрываемого раздражения. Парень, что стоит перед ним, не является Чонгуком. Это не тот Чонгук, в которого он влюбился некоторое время назад. — Мне стоит позвать Уджи? Я, если честно, боюсь оставаться с тобой наедине. Вдруг ещё раз пушку к голове приставят.

— Хён, — болезненно зовёт Чонгук, зажёвывая нижнюю губу. Он подходит ближе, вставая напротив кровати. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

— Тогда говори, — Чимин чешет подбородок и переводит взгляд на лицо Чонгука — оно всё ещё болезненно бледное и худое.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить тебе всё, — Чонгук теребит пальцами край куртки и не поднимает взгляд. На втором этаже прохладнее, но Чимин чувствует поднимающийся по кончикам пальцев жар. Чимин начинает раздражаться ещё сильнее. — И я не хочу оправдываться, потому что это будет глупо, но… я сделал это, чтобы папа гордился мной. Он мной никогда не гордился… Я думал, может, смогу заслужить его одобрение.

— Тогда зачем ты поцеловал меня? — глаза Чимина начинает щипать, и он впивается пальцами в ступни. — Зачем ты сделал вид, что я тебе нравлюсь? Ты мог обойтись и без этого.

— Но ты мне нравился-

— О, и поэтому ты решил _уничтожить_ меня? — спрашивает Чимин напряжённым до невозможности голосом; пальцы начинают неметь от силы, с которой они сжимаются. — Чтобы увидеть довольную улыбку отца?

— Но, хён! Ты же любишь свою маму. Поставь себя на моё место, когда на кону было всё! — восклицает Чонгук и наконец поднимает на Чимина взгляд. Его глаза блестят. — Я знаю, что поступил ужасно, и я понимаю, что ты чувствовал тогда, но разве семья это не важно?

После услышанного брови Чимина ползут вверх, но всего лишь на несколько секунд. Дальше удивление сменяется ядовитой _злостью_ и дрожащим дыханием.

Сердце бьётся в груди с бешеной скоростью, когда Чимин слезает с кровати и подходит к комоду. Рывком открыв ящики, принадлежащие Уджи, Чимин залезает внутрь, пока не раскапывает то, что ему нужно. Захватив это вместе с маленькой коробочкой, Чимин возвращается к Чонгуку и вручает ему это, впечатывая в грудь.

— Я знаю, что ты умеешь делать это. Заряди, — приказывает он ледяным тоном, и испуганный Чонгук слушается, перезаряжая пистолет. Как только магазин характерно щёлкает, Чимин выдёргивает из рук Чонгука оружие и отшагивает назад. — А теперь на колени.

— Ч-что?

— Я сказал на колени, — Чимин оставляет палец на дужке, не касаясь пальцем спускового крючка, и указывает дулом вниз. Непонимающий Чонгук медленно опускается на пол. — Ты сказал, что понимаешь, что я чувствовал, когда твой папаша приставил пистолет к моей голове.

— Хён, я не имел э-

— _Тш_ , — Чимин обходит Чонгука со спины и вжимает пистолет в его надплечье; Чонгук вздрагивает. — Ну что, такие же ощущения?

— Хён-

— Как ощущения, я спрашиваю, — снова обрывает Чонгука Чимин и кладёт на его надплечье свободную ладонь. По чужому телу проходится дрожь, когда Чимин сжимает пальцы, вдавливая в мягкую плоть ногти. — Почему ты молчишь, дорогой?

— Да потому что ты не даёшь мн-

— Заткнись, — пресекает Чимин и усаживает Чонгука обратно на пол, когда он пытается встать. — А может, я должен поцеловать тебя? А потом вывернуть наизнанку? Как ты сделал это _со мной?_

Чимин наконец-то обходит Чонгука и тычет пистолетом в его надплечье; Чонгук постоянно вздрагивает.

— Хочешь себе такой же? — отдёрнув ворот толстовки, Чимин демонстрирует неприятный шрам, перекрытый татуировкой (овальная ягода шиповника, напоминающая о теплице, в которой было сделано не мало ошибок), и присаживается на корточки перед сыном государственного изменника. Глаза Чонгука застыли где-то на уровне груди Чимина, потому что если он поднимет подбородок, они окажутся близко друг к другу. — И это я ещё не вспоминаю о первом покушении.

Черты лица Чонгука заостряются, поэтому Чимин ждёт, что он сейчас кинется защищать своего отца. Чимину всё равно, если он звучит или ведёт себя как идиот — вся накопившаяся за полгода боль выплёскивается наружу.

— Хён, — пробует Чонгук и, когда его не перебивают, хлопает ресницами, выпрямляясь; пистолет всё ещё вжимается в надплечье. — Я неверно выразился. Я хотел сказать, что люблю свою семью. Я не мог подвести её. Одобрение отца для меня стоит всего.

— А чего для тебя стоит преданность? Любовь? Дружба? — спрашивает Чимин неестественным голосом. Будто что-то осознав, Чонгук медленно поднимает голову и встречается с Чимином пустым взглядом. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, в течение которых сердце Чимина разбивается. — Для меня они бесценны.

Может быть, год назад Чимин не ответил бы на этот вопрос. Но сейчас, когда он несёт на своих плечах смерть любимого человека, последние наставления отца, предательство и переосмысление своих ценностей, ответ кажется очевидным.

Люди не имеют права распоряжаться судьбами других людей.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь извиниться, но я пока не услышал этого, — когда тишина становится умертвляющей, Чимин отводит взгляд на тёмное поле за окном. Однако это не спасает от того, что он чувствует взгляд Чонгука _повсюду._

— Извини, что я послушал своего отца, — Чимин качает головой, начиная подниматься, но его запястье с пистолетом перехватывает и тянут обратно. — Извини, что воспользовался твоими чувствами. Извини, что поцеловал тебя. Извини, что-

— Достаточно, — всё-таки вырвав руку, Чимин поднимается и отходит к открытому окну: тошнота перекрывает горло и так и норовит выйти наружу в виде задушенного всхлипа. На улице темно и тихо, а Чимин очень сильно хочет оказаться в поле и прокричаться или позорно прореветься, чтобы выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции.

Что бы он не сказал матери, Чон Чонгук не в прошлом. Это его настоящее и будущее.

— Ненавижу, — выдавливает Чимин будто для себя, невидящим взглядом уткнувшись в красную машину у края поля. — Ненавижу за то, что такой слабый и влюблённый. Ненавижу за то, что до сих пор сложно отпустить.

Чонгук за его спиной затихает, и Чимин глубоко задумывается, пока не понимает, что Королевская машина не красная и припаркована не у поля. Нахмурившись, он кладёт на деревянный подоконник пистолет и разворачивается.

Оба парня вздрагивают, когда раздаётся короткая мелодия. Чимин возвращается к кровати и поднимает телефон. Номер незнакомый.

— _Привет!_ — ещё до принятия вызова Чимина знает, кто это, поэтому напрягается и сжимает пальцы в кулаки.

— Я не буду с тобой разговаривать.

— _Фу, хён. Нельзя так обращаться с донсэнами_ , — Хосок недовольно цокает. — _Хотя тебе прощается, ты же не смог получить хорошего воспитания._

— Ты мне не брат, — шипит Чимин, с готовностью выпуская негативную энергию. Чонгук поднимается с пола, обеспокоенный, но остаётся в центре комнаты.

— _К сожалению, мы они_ , — поморщившись, Чимин вздыхает и собирается закончить разговор, но Хосок продолжает говорить: — _Я хочу, чтобы ты поиграл со мной. Старшие всегда играют с младшими_.

— Размечтался.

— _Давай, выбирай: прятки или догонялки._

— Хосок, ты меня заебал. Хватит страдать хуйнёй. Хочешь поговорить? Так давай. Только без пустых угроз убить меня, — Чимин так сильно вымотался за сегодняшний день, что уже мечтает о том, чтобы его просто оставили в покое. Почему в его жизни происходит столько дерьма?

— _Это не пустые угрозы_ , — раздраженным голосом отвечает Хосок.

— Пока что это выглядит именно так.

— _Это пока что_ , — многозначительно шипит Хосок, и внезапно Чимин и Чонгук слышат с первого этажа странный грохот. — _Хорошо, ты отказываешься выбирать? Тогда выберу я_ , — Чонгук оглядывается на окно и встревоженно закусывает нижнюю губу. — _Я выбираю догонялки_ , — шум повторяется, на этот раз громче, и Чонгук подпрыгивает. Чимин бросает на него убивающий взгляд. — _Убегай, хён._

Вместе с последним гудком до ушей парней доносится одиночный выстрел.


	5. Твоя любовь станет моей погибелью

Его папа умирает морозной зимой, когда большие дома едва прогреваются каминами. Тэхёну девять лет, он взрослый мальчик, но почему-то все утаивают, что папы больше нет. Ему говорят, что он уехал в длительную поездку и вернётся не скоро, но Тэхён не понимает, зачем врать. Он же всё знает.

Теперь его папа вместе с мамой. Он надеется, что они счастливы.

Когда Тэхёну исполняется десять лет, он переезжает во дворец. Теперь о нём заботится Нгок, которая больше не шьёт ему фартуки.

— Они хорошие ребята, ты их не бойся, хорошо? — Тэхён сонно моргает, сидя на коленях Сокджина, и тот опускает его на пол. Все вокруг трубят о том, что Сокджин стал самым юным членом парламента в возрасте двадцати одного года, но Тэхёну ещё сложно разбираться с такими вещами.

— А если я им не понравлюсь? — испуганно спрашивает Тэхён, сжимая пальцами край своей рубашки. Кроме него во дворце живут ещё два ребёнка, мальчик и девочка, и Тэхёну страшно знакомиться с ними. Вдруг они окажутся злыми или вредными?

— Понравишься. Я буду с тобой, — Сокджин ерошит мягкие волосы Тэхёна, и тот пищит на ультразвуке, потому что одно из главных правил, которому научил его отец: 'Всегда выгляди достойно'.

__

(А я буду тем, кто погубит уже тебя)

— Так ты не врал, когда говорил, что не умеешь готовить.

— Ты думал, я шучу? — спрашивает Уджи с улыбкой, перемешивая шипящие в сковороде овощи. Сначала ему казалось, что приготовить ужин будет хорошей идеей, но после того, как он чуть не спалил кухню, в дело пришлось вмешаться Джею. — Обычно для нас готовит Юн или его парень. Это, м, Тэхён, может, вы успели вчера познакомиться.

— Успели, довольно приятный юноша, — Джей кивает, проверяя варящуюся лапшу. — Как думаешь, Его Высочество нос воротить не будет?

Уджи морщит нос, мол, это неважно, и выключает одну из плит.

— Он съест всё.

— Ну ладно, ты его лучше знаешь, — Джей взмахивает рукой и опускает её на кобуру. — И всё-таки, я рад, что мы встретились. Даже если при таких обстоятельствах.

Уджи несколько раз кивает. Когда они были маленькими, его отец обучал их вместе с Юном, и Уджи очень ценит старых друзей. О том, что Джей был его первым любовным интересом, он старается не вспоминать.

— Как ты вообще? Как вы жили после того, как переехали сюда? — поправив смоляные волосы, Джей садится за кухонный остров и складывает пальцы в замок. Уджи остаётся у плиты помешивать соус.

— Всё неплохо. А ты как? — хоть Уджи давно знает Джея, он всё ещё не особо разговорчив с теми, кто не является его близкими друзьями.

— Да у меня одна скукота в жизни была, — Джей хмыкает, наклоняясь к спинке барного стула, а потом резко замирает. Через секунду Уджи понимает почему. Откуда-то с улицы раздаётся странный звук. — Что-то происходит.

Уджи дёргает головой, когда из коридора слышатся шаги. Они еле заметные, человек словно осторожен при ходьбе, но мужчины всё равно улавливают его.

Переглянувшись с Джеем, Уджи выключает плиту и бросает деревянную ложку к двери. Когда раздаётся резкий звук, оба телохранителя сползают на пол, прячась за кухонным островом.

В глазах Джея Уджи видит настороженность и беспокойство и знает, что его собственные отражают то же самое. Надо защитить принца и Чонгука-щи.

Вытащив пистолет, Джей тычет пальцем в себя, потом показывает английскую букву V и дёргает головой в сторону двери, ведущей во двор.

_Я пойду за ВИПами._

Кивнув, Уджи делает из пальцев букву 'Д' ( _Надо связаться со дворцом_ ) и также сжимает свой пистолет. Когда Джей выскальзывает на улицу, Уджи вжимается в полки спиной и замирает.

Он не знает точно, сколько проходит времени, но в какой-то момент дверь плавно открывается. Теперь Уджи понимает, что неизвестных двое.

Они что-то тихо говорят друг другу, начиная продвигаться к центру кухни. Отодвинувшись от полок, Уджи аккуратно вытаскивает с них половник и нож и встаёт на корточки. Он не может высунуться и посмотреть, с какой стороны находятся мужчины, поэтому отклоняется и наугад бросает половник в противоположный проход.

— Посмотри там.

Пока один из незнакомцев осторожно обходит кухонный остров, Уджи зеркалит его движение и ползет с другого края. Остановившись за метр до второго мужчины, Уджи сильно зажмуривается и сжимает зубы. Дальше его мозг отключается.

Незнакомец вскрикивает, когда широкий нож входит в его голень. Лезвие проходит плохо, поэтому Уджи кривится, вгоняя его вовнутрь. Сзади раздаётся выстрел, и Уджи переворачивается, уходя от пули. Вскочив на ноги, он стреляет назад, но делает это вслепую, так как его хватают за другую руку.

Уджи всегда был маленьким, что давало ему несколько преимуществ, поэтому сейчас он хочет воспользоваться одним из них, но незнакомец дёргает его за волосы и бьёт о край верхнего ящика. Увидев перед глазами звёзды, Уджи трясёт головой и ударяет мужчину затылком. Когда хватка на его запястье ослабевает, Уджи проскальзывает между чужих ног и, краем глаза заметив, что второй незнакомец собирается стрелять, вытаскивает из чужой кобуры пистолет.

Пуля нападающего попадает в его напарника, а Уджи опирается ногой на нож, не вытащенный из голени, и забирается на кухонный остров. Мужчина снова стреляет в Уджи, неудачно промахиваясь, и сам чуть не ловит пулю, вовремя отклоняясь. Уджи спрыгивает на пол, пиная незнакомца ногой, но тот бьёт его в лицо, и на секунду это вышибает из него весь дух. От удара пистолет выпадает на пол, и Уджи цыкает, но уворачивается от летящего в него кулака и целит мужчине между ног.

Адреналин гонит кровь по-сумасшедшему быстро, легкие горят диким пламенем, и всё тело напряжено, как струна музыкального инструмента, но Уджи учили не обращать на это внимание, поэтому он снова отключается. Пока незнакомец корчится от удара, Уджи запрыгивает на барный стул и перешагивает на кухонную тумбу. Секунда, и Уджи резко забирается мужчине на плечи. Тот дёргает его за ноги, пытаясь сбросить, но Уджи сжимает колени и хватает пальцами место под подбородком. Свернув нападающему шею, Уджи вытаскивает у трупа пистолет, падает вместе с телом на пол и, перекатившись, направляет оружие на дверь.

Спустя мгновение её открывает Джей. Его волосы всклочены, рукав толстовки оторван на половину, а на лице кровь.

— Их нет на втором этаже.

Уджи поднимается на ноги, пытаясь отдышаться, и осматривает место боя. Теперь его мозг потихоньку включается, анализируя произошедшее, и Уджи касается щеки, мгновенно определяя, что на ней кровь.

— Нам нужно на улицу, — хрипит он и, тяжело дыша, выходит в коридор вслед за Джеем.

◌

_— Ты можешь играть с ним сколько хочешь. У нас ещё много времени._

◌

Первым, как ни странно, отмирает Чонгук.

— Мы должны спуститься к Уджи-щи и Джею-щи, — говорит он странным голосом, выглядя испуганным, но серьёзным, и подходит к подоконнику, чтобы забрать пистолет. — Давай, хён.

Чимин чувствует, что страх превращает его кости в растаявшее желе, но заставляет себя двигаться вслед за Чонгуком. Положив телефон в карман, Чимин пропускает Чонгука вперёд и позволяет ему открыть дверь.

— Блять, — выругивается Чимин, когда они видят, что по лестнице поднимается какой-то мужчина. Чимин встречается с ним взглядом и буквально за секунду втягивает Чонгука обратно. — _Блять_ , — повторно произносит Чимин, стоит пуле прошить закрытую дверь. Он падает на колени и закрывает голову руками, в то время как всё его тело начинает дрожать.

— Хён, он сейчас будет выламывать дверь, — голос Чонгука доносится будто сквозь воду, но это приводит Чимина в чувство. Он перестаёт сжиматься и поднимает голову. Чонгук стоит у комода и держится за края, и до Чимина доходит, что он хочет сделать. — Помоги мне.

Когда дверь сотрясается с другой стороны, Чимин вздрагивает и вскакивает на ноги. Вместе с Чонгуком они двигают комод вперёд и перекрывают им вход в комнату.

— Вряд ли он будет палить вслепую, но на всякий случай держись подальше от двери, — произносит Чонгук, хмурясь, и идёт к окну. Чимин только молча удивляется этой перемене настроения. Пять минут назад Чонгук буквально стоял перед ним на _коленях._ — Нам нужно уходить отсюда.

— И что ты предлагаешь делать? Прыгать? — с издёвкой спрашивает Чимин, обыденно прикрываясь ворчанием и скептицизмом, но Чонгук отдёргивает занавеску, приподнимая бровь, и толкает ручку. — О, нет, иди нахер. Мы с тобой не те ребята, что нас охраняют. Мы разобьёмся.

— Если правильно сгруппироваться, то нет.

Чимин тихо рычит, но, услышав грохот из коридора, вздрагивает и подходит к окну. Он не знает, какой Чонгук раздражает его больше: тот, что тряпка, или такой.

_Любой._

— И на что, блять, мне падать? На тебя? — продолжает издеваться Чимин, отодвигая занавеску, и опускает взгляд вниз.

— Можем попробовать приземлиться на этот трактор, а потом скатиться в траву, — услышав очередной удар о дверь, Чонгук закусывает нижнюю губу и ставит ногу на подоконник. Посмотрев вниз, Чонгук спрыгивает на пол и стаскивает с кровати подушки и одеяла. — Я не знаю, насколько это поможет.

— Супер, спасибо. Всегда мечтал сдохнуть, не выходя из постели, — выплёвывает Чимин, однако помогает Чонгуку сбросить всё вниз. — Блять, надо было одеяла связать.

— Это не сработает, — Чонгук снимает куртку и, повязав её на бёдрах, забирается на подоконник двумя ногами. — Я спрыгну первым и попробую положить всё так, чтобы ты упал на мягкое. Только действовать нужно быстро.

Чимин высовывается из окна, чтобы посмотреть на старенький трактор с прицепом, сейчас накрытый одеялами и подушками, и от этого в его животе завязывается неприятный подрагивающий узел.

— Когда будешь падать, согни ноги в коленях и выпрями их в момент контакта. Потом тебе нужно будет попробовать сделать кувырок вперёд через плечо, — Чонгук выглядит напряжённым и, держась, за раму, поворачивается к Чимину. — Хорошо?

— Какого хрена ты так много знаешь? — морщится Чимин, пытаясь унять паническую дрожь. Им придётся прыгать с немаленькой высоты.

— Меня заставили учиться на главу Королевской охраны, — отвечает Чонгук, не отводя от Чимина взгляда, а потом отворачивается и спрыгивает. Из-за страха Чимин зажмуривается и замирает, слыша звук падения и низкий стон.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спрашивает он боязливо, вжимая пальцы в занавеску, и выдыхает от нечёткого _да_ в ответ. Открыв глаза, Чимин видит, как Чонгук осматривает лодыжку и, чуть не падая, встаёт на ноги.

— Теперь ты, хён.

Чимин смотрит, как где-то внизу Чонгук укладывает на дно прицепа подушки и одеяла, и не может пошевелиться.

_Это то, как погиб Югём._

Прошло более пяти лет, Чимин отпустил своего бывшего парня и даже не вспоминал о нём последние месяцы, но сейчас всё как будто возвращается назад. _Чимин_ возвращается назад. Перед его глазами мелькают смазанные картинки того блядского деревянного моста, и Чимин ничего не может сделать. Его парализует.

— Я не… — Чимин глотает вязкую слюну, отшатываясь назад, но сзади раздаётся грохот, и его автоматически толкает вперёд. — Чонгук, я…

— Хён, — зовёт Чонгук со вздохом и поднимает руку. Чимин беспомощно наблюдает, как чужие пальцы подрагивают. — Ты не разобьёшься, всё будет хорошо.

Чимин открывает и закрывает рот, его пальцы начинают болеть от напряжения. Из коридора доносятся пистолетный выстрел и звуки борьбы, и Чимин находит глаза Чонгука. Его лицо освещено только маленькими фонариками, висящими по всему периметру дома, и кажется потусторонним из-за тёмных кругов под глазами.

— Пожалуйста, _Чимин_ , — просит Чонгук, откидывая пистолет на подушки, и протягивает вторую руку. — Я поймаю тебя.

Всё внутри Чимина кричит о том, что он совершает самоубийство, когда он выпускает из побелевших пальцев занавеску и оглядывается на дверь. После этого он закрывает глаза и шагает вперёд.

Во время падения всё внутри замерзает, скручиваясь, но это происходит так быстро, что Чимин успевает лишь согнуть ноги. В следующую секунду он касается дна прицепа. Задохнувшись воздухом из-за удара, Чимин по инерции переворачивается через плечо, и на его спину сразу же ложатся мягкие ладони.

— Ваше Высочество, — сипло зовёт Джей, появляясь из-за угла дома вместе с Уджи. Чимин морщится от пистолета, в который вжимается щекой, и поднимается с помощью Чонгука. В это время телохранители добегают до трактора.

— Я в порядке, — Чимин не удивляется, обнаружив растрёпанный вид охранников и кровь на их телах. Он морщится, отходя от удара, и дёргает плечом, чтобы Чонгук не прикасался к нему.

— Нам нужно уходить отсюда, — тревожно говорит Чонгук, повторяя сказанное в комнате, и нагибается, поднимая пистолет, — пока люди Хосока не нашли нас.

— А ты уверен, что это люди Хосока? Не твоего отца случайно? — с неприятной гримасой спрашивает Чимин, потирая ушибленное плечо.

— Я знаю всех людей своего отца в лицо, — отвечает Чонгук тихо, не реагируя на выпад, и теряет взгляд в пистолете.

— Господа, — зовёт Уджи, проводя рукой по щеке, и только размазывает подсохшую кровь. Он кивает в сторону. — Машина там, мы должны ехать.

Чимин устало вздыхает. Он хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое, но Чонгук уже спрыгивает на землю. Уджи подаёт Чимину руку, и тот медленно спускается.

Дальше они не разговаривают, добираясь до машины. Чимин чувствует дикое напряжение из-за неизвестности и выдыхает только когда захлопывает пассажирскую дверь. Сжав кулаки, Чимин ёрзает на сидении и прикрывает глаза. _Скоро всё закончится_ , убеждает он себя.

— Черти, — внезапно выругивается Уджи, несколько раз попытавшись завести мотор. Джей открывает бардачок, чтобы вытащить два пистолета, и выглядывает в окно. — Они что-то сделали с машиной.

— Следовало догадаться, — Джей возвращается обратно и отточенными движениями перезаряжает оружие. — Что будем делать? Они скоро появятся.

— Придётся защищаться, — Уджи со злости бьёт ногой по педалям и забирается на своё сидение.

— Подожди, а помнишь девяностый? Операция в Китае? — не дождавшись ответа, Джей опускает стекло и, вывалившись наполовину, стреляет в одинокий фонарь над их головами. Раздаётся треск, на землю летят маленькие осколки, и всё погружается во тьму. — С твоим отцом?

Уджи задумчиво кивает, пытаясь вспомнить, а потом округляет рот и поднимает брови.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

— Нет, — Джей усмехается, усмешка выходит горькой и обреченной, и поворачивается к парням. — Сможете залезть в багажник? Нужно отодвинуть сидения.

Чимин непонимающе морщится, но Чонгук уже торопливо кивает и двигается в сторону, дёргая за спинку. Уджи выглядит так, словно не поддерживает эту идею, но закусывает нижнюю губу и начинает проверять состояние своих пистолетов. Открыв путь к багажнику, Чонгук заползает внутрь и укладывается, сгибая колени.

Чимин не горит желанием прижиматься к Чонгуку в тесном пространстве, но он так сильно хочет, чтобы всё закончилось, что молча залезает внутрь. Там мало места, конечности Чонгука будто заняли всё пространство, но Чимин умудряется уместиться с краю. Он чувствует себя глупо, прижимаясь лбом к шершавой поверхности в несколько сантиметрах от уха Чонгука.

— Когда мы подадим вам знак, открывайте багажник и бегите к амбару. К нам уже едут, — сухо говорит Уджи, проверяя телефон, и разжимает ладонь, кидая его себе куда-то под ноги. Чонгук кивает. Чимин не видит, но слышит это. — Хорошо, будьте осторожны.

После этого Джей поднимает сидение обратно, и Чимин зажмуривается.

— Начинаем? — спрашивает Джей, усаживаясь обратно. Уджи поворачивает к нему голову и строит сомневающуюся мину. — Всё получится, не волнуйся.

Едва кивнув, Уджи нажимает на кнопку, чтобы опустить передние окна, а Джей открывает дверь и проскальзывает вниз под машину.

Его сердце начинает биться быстро-быстро, а ладони, сжимающие пистолет, потеть, и Уджи натягивает на голову капюшон толстовки. Затем он откидывается на своём сидении, чтобы расположиться на соседнем, и глубоко вдыхает. Уджи надеется, что в темноте он не сильно заметен, иначе весь план полетит к собачьим чертям.

Постепенно Уджи успокаивается, выключая мозг, и слышит, как шелестит песок, а затем трава. Какое-то время ничего не происходит, нападающие где-то тихо переговариваются, а потом всё резко замолкает. Уджи знает, что сейчас что-то начнётся, поэтому сжимает ладони вокруг пистолета крепче, а указательным пальцем задевает хвост спускового крючка.

Когда от первой пули трещит заднее стекло, Уджи опускает голову до конца, надеясь слиться с обивкой. Он не чувствует страха, слыша, как в машину продолжают стрелять, лишь нетерпение, смешанное с раздражением.

— Надо посмотреть передние места, — говорит кто-то, и Уджи стискивает зубы. По шагам армейских ботинок он понимает, что мужчин трое. У него будет не больше пяти секунд.

Когда в окне появляется мужское лицо, Уджи без промедления тянет спусковой крючок. Сзади он слышит чужое дыхание и напрягает мышцы живота, чтобы подтянуться. Пуля попадает в место, где до этого была его голова, и Уджи, извернувшись, берёт пистолет левой рукой и метко стреляет в нападающего. Почти синхронно с ним доносятся два других выстрела и чей-то крик. Приподнявшись, Уджи стягивает с затылка капюшон и осматривается. Вокруг никого нет.

— Джей? — спрашивает Уджи, включая наушник, и выдыхает, когда тот что-то хрипит в ответ. Толкнув дверцу, Уджи выходит на улицу, чуть не наступив на только что убитое им тело, и пригибается. Джей выползает из-под машины и берётся за протянутую в его сторону ладонь.

— Мы можем выходить? — шепчет Чонгук, поворачивая голову, и задевает губами волосы Чимина. Тот ёжится, приподнимаясь на одной руке, и в кромешной темноте пытается рассмотреть лицо Чонгука. — Выстрелы вроде закончились.

Чимин издаёт какой-то непонятный из-за усталости звук и тянется рукой вверх. Им повезло, что багажник сломан и так легко поддаётся. На улице не светлее, чем внутри, но Чимин всё равно морщится, выпрямляясь. Чонгук рядом с ним начинает шевелиться.

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает Джей, когда они с Уджи обходят машину. Уджи тут же наклоняется к земле у края багажника и начинает что-то тащить. Чимина тошнит, едва он понимает, что Уджи оттаскивает труп.

— Да, — Чонгук развязывает куртку на бёдрах и перекидывает через плечо, следом вылезая из багажника. Чимин так устал, что не отвергает его раскрытую ладонь.

Он не хочет делать из этого трагедию, они все пережили неприятные два часа, но из него как-будто выжали все соки. Чимин молча доходит до амбара вместе со всеми, садится на прессованное сено и закуривает. Кто-то, кажется Чонгук, бросает на его плечи тёмную куртку, и Чимин чувствует, что дрожит, промахиваясь губами мимо фильтра сигареты.

Когда снаружи раздаётся скрип шин, Чимин знает, что всё наконец-то закончилось. Но лишь на сегодня.

Для Хосока эта игра только началась.

◌

Тёмноволосый мужчина поднимает голову от книги на коленях, когда слышит звук открывающейся двери. 'Великий Гэтсби' откладывается в сторону.

— Спасибо, Миён-щи, я постучу, — женщина с чёрным и прямым хвостом останавливается в проёме и дарит снисходительную улыбку кому-то из коридора. Невидимый собеседник что-то щебечет в ответ, и металлическая дверь закрывается.

— Чем обязан таким визитом, дорогая Суджи-щи? — вежливо интересуется мужчина и закидывает ногу на ногу. Тем временем женщина медленно доходит до чёрной решётки, которая разделяет собеседников, и натянуто улыбается.

— Нам нужно обсудить кое-какую проблему, Минджэ-щи. Как ты тут? — цокая по безличному бетону тонкими шпильками, Суджи проводит пальцем по толстым прутьям и обходит тюремную камеру по кругу.

— Лучше всех, — усмехается Чон Минджэ и кладёт культю на колено. Когда он переваривает сказанное, по его лицу пробегается некое замешательство. — Подожди, какую это проблему?

— Я бы хотела поговорить о нашем сыне, — Квон Суджи возвращается обратно и останавливается напротив Чон Минджэ, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Неужели всё так серьёзно, что ты обращаешься ко мне спустя столько лет после нашего развода? — Чон Минджэ подпирает подбородок пальцами и наблюдает, как Квон Суджи проводит ладонью по длинному хвосту. — Сейчас он весь твой, как ты всегда хотела, что не так?

— Он не поддаётся моему влиянию. Я что-то делаю неправильно, — Квон Суджи вытаскивает из крошечной сумочки на плече круглое зеркальце и проверяет сбившиеся пряди волос. — Сколько бы раз я 'не беседовала' с ним, я всё равно чувствую в нём эту… тягу к тому парню. _Омерзительно._

— Ты хочешь моего совета?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о рычагах давления, — Квон Суджи убирает зеркальце в ярко-красную сумочку и затягивает хвост потуже. — Мой план по усилению позиции Академии при дворе провалится без его поддержки.

— Мне кажется, ты забываешь, что у Короны теперь есть наследник, а мы с тобой не уважаемые члены парламента. Ты не пробьёшься к трону с помощью нашего сына, — Чон Минджэ качает головой и приподнимается, засовывая руку в карман. — Чонгук больше не инструмент… знаешь, его там ненавидят даже больше, чем меня.

— Однако ты призвал его ко двору, когда я попросила, — Квон Суджи улыбается и щёлкает ногтями по одну из прутьев решётки. Когда Квон Суджи говорит, её голос звучит низко и опасно: — Каждый человек начинает приносить пользу, стоит только найти ключ к его сердцу. Я хочу знать, что делает Чонгука слабым.

Чон Минджэ переводит взгляд куда-то вниз, задумчиво хмыкая, и поджимает губы. Что-то в его глазах меняется, затягиваясь сожалеющей дымкой, и он смотрит на свою бывшую жену.

— Это любовь.

— Правда? — неприятно улыбается Суджи и закусывает нижнюю губу, уходя в размышления. — Что же, благодарю за информацию. Теперь всё стало гораздо легче.

Чон Минджэ вопросительно склоняет голову.

— Ты уже придумала, что сделаешь, верно?

— Естественно, — лицо Квон Суджи так и светится уверенностью. — Мне пора идти. До встречи, Минджэ-щи.

— Прощай, Суджи-щи.

Меньше чем через минуту Чон Минджэ, государственный изменник, снова остаётся наедине с собой.


	6. Моё слабое место

— Сегодня рассматривается закон о воинской обязанности, — задумчиво произносит Чон Юонг, следуя по коридорам молчаливого дворца. Ким Сокджин, шагающий вслед за ним с покорно склонённой головой, кивает. — Будет, как обычно, много недовольных.

— Вы точно сможете справиться с этим?

— Конечно. Я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно слушал всё, что я буду говорить. Теперь, когда ты стал наставником Чонгука, он должен получить от нас только самое лучшее, — Чон Юонг отрешённо чешет подбородок указательным пальцем.

— Его родители не против? Многие считают, что я слишком молод для участия в жизни дворца.

— Возраст не имеет значение, мой милый друг. Ты один из самых сообразительных и преданных членов парламента. Только тебе я могу доверить детей.

— Благодарю Вас за столь приятные слова, — Ким Сокджин улыбается с запрятанной гордостью и глубоко кланяется, что Чон Юонг уже не замечает: его отвлекает шум в соседнем коридоре. Это, кажется... крики?

Не теряя ни секунды, мужчины срываются с места и застывают от удивления, когда перед ними появляется зарёванный Тэхён, вытирающий слёзы шёлковым платком, а позади Чонгук и Пранприя, сплетённые в один клубок, катаются по полу.

— Пранприя! — восклицает Чон Юонг и, подбежав к детям, аккуратно, но быстро разнимает их. Ким Сокджин тем временем присаживается перед Тэхёном на одно колено и охает, когда мальчик бросается на его шею. — Что вы стоите как истуканы? — сердито прикрикивает Чон Юонг на растерявшуюся охрану и притягивает дочь к груди.

— Я его первая увидела! — Пранприя пытается извернуться, чтобы испепелить Чонгука взглядом, но Ким Сокджин также оттягивает его в сторону. — Он будет моим другом!

— Зато я первый с ним поздоровался! — верещит в ответ Чонгук и тянется руками в сторону Пранприи. — Ты должна уступать старшим!

— А я принцесса, если прикажу, с тобой никто здороваться не будет!

— Ой как страшно. Когда мой папа станет королём, тебе точно не поздоровится, вот увидишь!

— _Прекратить_ , — рычит Чон Юонг над ухом Пранприи, и та трусливо пищит. Бирюзовое платье, в которое она одета, испачкано в пыли и слегка порвано. Чонгук в руках Ким Сокджина выглядит не лучше. — Я хочу знать, что произошло, почему вы дерётесь и что заставило Тэхёна расплакаться. Надеюсь, что вы проявите сознательность и расскажете всё без прикрас.

— Чонгук хочет забрать Тэхёна, хотя я его первая увидела, — бурчит Пранприя и испепеляет взлохмаченного Чонгука взглядом. Тот, конечно же, не остаётся в долгу. — Он будет дружить со мной, ты слышал?

— Тогда мне заранее жаль его, потому что быть другом невоспитанной девчонки — ещё то удовольствие! — Чонгук показывает язык, наклонившись вперёд, и мужчины, переглянувшись, отпускают мальчика и девочку. Пранприя гордо выпрямляется, поправляя упавший на плечо рукав.

— Дети, — шокированно произносит Чон Юонг, качая головой, и поднимается с колен. — Тэхён не ваша собственность, вы не можете решать за него. Он человек.

— А если я хочу, чтобы он дружил именно со мной? — спрашивает Пранприя, задирая голову, и показательно игнорирует Чонгука справа. — Я же могу приказать ему? Он не имеет права ослушаться принцессу!

— Дорогая, никогда даже не думай использовать свой титул в таких корыстных целях. Тэхён — твой уважаемый подданный, а не игрушка, — черты лица Чон Юонга окрашиваются разочарованием, и Пранприя пристыженно склоняет голову.

— А мама говорит, что Тэхён будет моим слугой, когда я подрасту. Я-то могу приказывать своему камердинеру, верно? Или нет? — спрашивает Чонгук, непонимающе хлопая глазами. Услышав это, Ким Сокджин приподнимает брови. Какие же мысли посещают их головы, что они думают о титулах и власти, но теряются, когда им начинают всё объяснять?

— Я не буду твоим слугой! — немного с опозданием выкрикивает Тэхён, всё это время прячущийся в шее Ким Сокджина в поисках защиты. — Я буду камердинером Джинни!

— Он для тебя слишком старый! — снова возбуждается Пранприя, подпрыгивая, и устремляет на Ким Сокджина ненавидящий взгляд. — Мне нужен новый друг, Чонгук уже надоел!

— Ты сама надоела-

Чонгук прерывается, когда в коридор стремительно вбегает девушка с тёмными волосами, собранными в высокий хвост — Чон Суджи.

— Вот вы где, — рассерженно отмечает она, хмуря брови, и, поклонившись Чон Юонгу, хватает Чонгука за ухо. Тот, пискнув, пытается вырваться, но его начинают тащить в сторону крыла со спальнями.

— Больно!

— Терпи, — шипит Чон Суджи и цокает каблуками по плитке. Введя Чонгука в его комнату, Чон Суджи отпускает покрасневшее ухо и подталкивает мальчика к центру ковра, вцепившись в его плечи длинными ногтями. — Почему ты снова позоришь фамилию своего отца?!

— Ничего я не позорю! — кричит Чонгук прямо в лицо Чон Суджи и старается вырваться, но хватка только усиливается. — Ты же говорила, что если я чего-то хочу, то легко могу получить это!

— _Не таким образом_ , — глаза Чон Суджи на секунду сверкают чем-то опасным. — Сегодня ты нас только опозорил своей невоспитанностью и грубостью.

— Пранприя первая начала!

— Тогда не нужно было отвечать, — спокойно возражает Чон Суджи и встряхивает Чонгука, когда он недовольно дёргает плечами. — Ты не должен был опускаться до уровня принцессы и ввязываться в драку. Как, думаешь, теперь о нас будут отзываться остальные?

— Мне всё равно! — верещит в ответ Чонгук, вырываясь. — Пусть думают, что хотят! Тэхён будет моим другом, я его первый занял! И с Пранприей мы дружить не будем, она мне не нравится!

— Умерь пыл, хватит истерить, — по-опасному мёртвым голосом приказывает Чон Суджи, приближаясь к лицу Чонгука. — Ты _будешь_ дружить с принцессой и даже первым попросишь прощения. Если устроишь что-то подобное ещё раз, я накажу тебя.

— Да и пожалуйста! — в контраст своей матери Чонгук не хочет успокаиваться; он топает ногой и вперивается в Чон Суджи злым взглядом. — Мне всё равно, я буду делать только то, что сам посчитаю нужным!

— Чон Чонгук-щи, — предупреждает Чон Суджи, разжимая пальцы, и оступается, когда Чонгук пихает её в живот.

— Я не виноват, что захотел себе Тэхёна! Ты сама говорила, что я смогу распоряжаться своим камердинером как захочу! — восклицает Чонгук капризно и разворачивается, намереваясь пройти к своим игрушкам, как Чон Суджи хватается за его запястье и притягивает к себе. Следующее восклицание застревает в горле, когда его щеку охватывает огонь: Чон Суджи дала ему лёгкую пощёчину.

— Сегодня Вы ведёте себя крайне отвратительно, Чон Чонгук-щи. Когда Ваш отец вернётся домой, я обязательно расскажу ему о Ваших проказах, а пока что в качестве наказания Вы останетесь в комнате до самого ужина, — Чон Суджи отпускает Чонгука и отшагивает назад, наблюдая, как он прижимает к щеке ладонь. — Надеюсь, что Её Высочество и Его Величество услышат Ваши извинения.

Чонгук начинает плакать больше от обиды, чем от боли, и зажмуривается, ненавидя в данный момент всех вокруг.

— Ну конечно… теперь я плохая мать, — Чон Суджи с тяжёлым вздохом присаживается на кровать позади себя и зажимает переносицу двумя пальцами. Чонгук, обнаружив, что мама сгорбилась и поникла, перестаёт плакать и лезёт на воздушное покрывало следом, чтобы обнять её за плечи.

— Мамочка, не плачь, пожалуйста, ты очень хорошая! — Чонгук не любит, когда родители расстраиваются из-за него, поэтому прижимается к ткани жёсткого пиджака щекой и заискивающе заглядывает в чужие глаза. — Я извинюсь перед всеми, только не плачь!

— И больше никаких драк? — спрашивает Чон Суджи, приподняв правую бровь, и удовлетворительно кивает, когда Чонгук мычит, прижимаясь сильнее.

— Я люблю тебя, — плаксиво добавляет Чонгук, цепляясь за Чон Суджи, но она освобождается и отодвигает его за надплечья.

— Ты обещаешь, что больше не будешь позорить нашу семью? — спрашивает Чон Суджи строго и, дождавшись того, как Чонгук начнёт согласно трясти головой, наклоняется и целует его в лоб, большим пальцем отодвигая растрёпанную чёлку. — Вот и отлично. Мамочка очень любит, когда ты ведёшь себя, как послушный мальчик.

_(Это ты)_

— Чимин! — восклицает Пранприя, подбирая мешающийся подол, и спешит к старшему брату. Тот успевает только раскинуть руки, как Пранприя кидается на его шею, крепко прижимая к себе. — Ой, подожди, тебя не ранили?

Чимин морщится, сглатывая, и терпеливо ждёт, пока Пранприя перестанёт ощупывать его. Правое плечо всё ещё ноет из-за падения, и Чимин кривится, когда Пранприя нажимает на синяк пальцами.

— Никаких серьёзных повреждений, Ваше Высочество, — учтиво информирует Айрин, склоняя голову. Вслед за Чимином, Чонгуком и главой Королевской охраны в парадной появляются Джей, Уджи, Мин и Эскупс. Отпустив Чимина, Пранприя переводит взгляд на телохранителей и охает: Уджи и Джей выглядят побитыми.

— Я в порядке, — устало бормочет Чимин и мягко убирает со своего лица женскую ладонь. Подобрав подол платья, Пранприя отшагивает назад, но её тёмные глаза продолжают обеспокоенно следить за каждым действием Чимина.

Спустя несколько минут в парадную входят Ким Сокджин и Ан Хеджин.

— Доложите, Айрин-щи, — мягко приказывает Ким Сокджин, внимательно окидывая присутствующих взглядом.

— В районе восьми часов было совершено нападение на Его Высочество и сына государственного изменника Чон Чонгука. Охрана успешно ликвидировала угрозу и мгновенно доложила об этом мне, господин Ким, — Айрин склоняет голову, отчитываясь, и Ким Сокджин благодарно кивает. — Мы уже ищем место, куда их можно перезти.

— Я снова могу поговорить с родителями, Сокджин, — предлагает Ан Хеджин, касаясь его руки, но тот задумчиво качает головой.

Воцаряется неуютная тишина, которую почти сразу же нарушает Чонгук, прокашливаясь.

— Разрешите обратиться, сэр? — получив в ответ тихое _разрешаю_ , Чонгук опускает взгляд, прячась, и сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. — Может, нам стоит переждать эту ночь здесь? Уджи-щи и Джей-щи ранены, а Его Высочество пережил несколько неприятных часов. Я бы предложил оставить нас во дворце до утра.

— Кажется, кто-то забыл, что ему нельзя открывать свой рот в присутствии Королевских особ, — язвит Пранприя, откидывая длинные волосы назад, и её лицо кривится в пренебрежении, а Чимин фыркает.

— Он, наверное, до сих пор думает, что считается здесь за человека, — подливает он масль в огонь с улыбкой заговорщика, и Пранприя насмешливо хмыкает. Чонгук из-за их слов зажмуривается и отступает назад.

— Господа, — спокойно произносит Ким Сокджин, но в этом слове хранится столько силы и предупреждения, что Чимин и Пранприя настороженно переглядываются. — Чонгук-щи прав. Не стоит спешить куда-то на ночь глядя, лучше переждать. Что-то подсказывает мне, что сегодня будет спокойно.

— Распорядиться приготовить комнату для гостя, сэр? — вежливо спрашивает Ким Чунмён, который всё это время был здесь.

Ким Сокджин задумывается, пряча руки за спиной в замок.

— В центральной части дворца есть несколько пустых комнат. Найдите ту, в которой несколько кроватей. Я думаю, что разделять их — неверное решение, — Ким Чунмён кивает, застывая в лёгком полупоклоне, и испаряется вместе со своими подопечными. Далее Ким Сокджин поворачивается к Айрин. — Тебя я прошу увеличить количество охраны. Обход внешней и внутренней территории каждые пятнадцать минут.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Тогда выполнять. Завтра с утра также жду от тебя отчёт о произошедшем, — окинув Уджи и Джея пристальным взглядом, Ким Сокджин проходится языком по губам. — На сегодня ваша работа закончена, уже не будем разбираться, почему вас так быстро нашли.

Телохранители послушно кивают, и Ким Сокджин даёт знак расходиться. Ан Хеджин забирает Пранприю с собой, поэтому Чимин не успевает переговорить с ней.

Парней отправляют в небольшую гостевую столовую, чтобы накормить и осмотреть на наличие скрытых ран, и только после этого приводят в одну из спален, где ванные находятся в соседних комнатах. Тэхёна нигде не видно, из-за чего за недовольным Чимином ухаживает незнакомый слуга.

Смыв горячей водой все волнения и усталость, Чимин оглядывает своё покрытое татуировками тело и нажимает указательным пальцем на оставленный пулей шрам на надплечье. Несколько минут он молча пялится на отражение, пока в дверь не стучат и не приносят пижамный комплект.

После душа Чимин укладывается в постель и сворачивается под одеялами, наблюдая, как слуги покидают комнату. Сейчас они с Чонгуком остались наедине. Опустив глаза, Чимин видит, как тот выключает ночник и натягивает одеяло до подбородка. Их кровати стоят напротив друг друга, поэтому, выпрямившись, Чимин перестаёт видеть Чонгука.

После тяжёлого дня он быстро проваливается в сон, но просыпается где-то через полчаса. Со стороны другой кровати слышится сопение, и Чимин поднимается, направляя взгляд к окну — хочется покурить. Чимин встаёт на ноги, шипя из-за ледяного пола (ковёр заканчивается у противоположного края), и тянется к рюкзаку.

— Чёрт, — ругается Чимин минутой спустя, когда открывает пачку сигарет, а в ней оказывается только зажигалка. Разжав ладонь, Чимин позволяет пустой упаковке скатиться обратно вглубь рюкзака и подходит к окну. Оно приоткрыто, и Чимин делает глубокий вдох.

Он знает, что где-то там между деревьями ведёт службу Королевская охрана, и на мгновение это заставляет его почувствовать себя не так одиноко.

Ещё какое-то время Чимин стоит у окна, опираясь на подоконник, когда сзади раздаётся сонный стон. Чимин оборачивается: Чонгук за его спиной продолжает спать, переворачиваясь на спину, из-за чего край футболки на животе задирается. Чимин скользит по нему взглядом и хмурится, замечая под пупком неровный синяк болезненно жёлтого цвета. Выше, на линии слабо выраженного пресса, темнеет другое пятно. Это сбивает Чимина с толку.

_Что за херня?_

Тем временем Чонгук во сне морщится и чешет лоб тыльной стороной ладони, демонстрируя Чимину новые 'следы': на внутренней стороне запястья отчётливо проступают четыре пятна слева и одно справа — след от ладони.

_Что это?.._

Склонив голову на бок, Чимин аккуратно присаживается рядом с постелью и кладёт правую ладонь на мягкую простынь. Он знает, что это выглядит странно, но упирается подбородком в костяшки и смотрит на Чонгука.

Тот выглядит измождённым, но повзрослевшим из-за заострившихся черт лица, обрамлённых отросшими прядями: уголки губ опустились вниз, брови теперь вечно нахмурены, а из-за угловатых скул кажется, что Чонгук сильно похудел.

В голове Чимина крутится множество мыслей и вопросов, но ярче всего горит слово 'почему'. Почему, хочет он спросить Чонгука. Зачем, для чего, стоило ли оно того? Они уже пытались поговорить об этом, и Чонгук объяснялся, но Чимин всё ещё чувствует необходимость задавать вопросы.

Смог бы он предать любившего его человека по просьбе своей матери? Она бы никогда такого не попросила, но если подумать, сделал бы он это, чтобы заполучить её одобрение?

У Чимина нет ответа, но он в любом случае не стал бы выбирать.

Нарушая невесёлую тишину комнаты, Чонгук поворачивается в его сторону, придвигаясь ближе, и Чимин отодвигается назад. Он не хочет идти в постель, поэтому находит на козетке глубокого коричневого цвета толстовку, в которой приехал, и натягивает её.

Бросив на Чонгука последний взгляд, Чимин обувается и выходит в коридор. Он боится, что не сможет найти нужную комнату, но с облегчением выдыхает, когда у противоположной стены замечает по-обычному серьёзного Мина.

— Привет, — Чимин кивает и машет ладонью, когда Мин собирается глубоко поклониться. — Ты знаешь, где сейчас Юн? Можешь отвести меня туда?

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество.

— Спасибо, — Мин улыбается и жестом просит Чимина следовать за ним. Тот неуверенно оглядывается на дверь, но всё же не остаётся на месте и обхватывает себя руками. Они проходят несколько коридоров, и тогда Чимин понимает, что во дворце слишком тихо. — А где… все?

— Основная часть сосредоточена на охране внешней территории, сэр. Другие на собрании с Айрин и Эскупсом. Чуть позже будет совещание с господином Кимом, — Чимин тихо благодарит за честный и подробный ответ, и Мин задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Как Вы себя чувствуете?.. Господин Чон?

— Как побитая собака, — Чимин хмыкает, проводя рукой по вышитым на шторах ирисам. — Про Чонгука даже не спрашивай.

— Хорошо. Будьте осторожны, — спустя какое-то время просит Мин, останавливаясь вместе с Чимином у тёмных дверей, и кивает незнакомому Чимину мужчине. — Я подожду здесь.

Чимин угукает, неосознанно сжимая пальцами завязки толстовки, и тянется рукой, чтобы толкнуть одну из дверей.

Внутри ожидаемо отсутствует свет и пахнет медикаментами. Чимин гримасничает, проходя вперёд, и бесшумно закрывает дверь.

— Кто это? — Чимин вздрагивает из-за хриплого голоса Юна и жмурится, когда в комнате включается прикроватная лампа. — А, это ты.

Чимин трёт глаза и подходит ближе, жадно рассматривая своего телохранителя: тот лежит на спине, приложив руку к животу, и сонно моргает.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Не, Хвиин только ушла, — Юн прочищает горло, чтобы звучать чище, и пытается приподняться, но это заканчивается болезненным стоном. — Ч-чёрт.

— Сильно болит? — Чимин хватает с широкой постели маленькую подушку в форме прямоугольника и забирается в стоящее рядом кресло. Задев пятой точкой что-то острое, Чимин ойкает и пытается вытащить непонятную вещь, которой оказывается белый квадрат на чёрной ленте. — Это что?

— Пропуск Тэхёна, вот растяпа, — Юн усмехается, но тут же кривится и сжимает пальцы на боку. — А насчёт боли… простреленное плечо болит не меньше.

Чимин сглатывает с неприятной миной, вспоминая о событиях второго покушения. Он тогда думал, что расплавится от боли. Получается, сейчас бедный Юн чувствует то же самое, да?..

— Что говорит господин Ким? — спрашивает Чимин потерянно, прижимая к груди подушку, а ногами обнимает её низ. — Как долго ты будешь здесь?.. Рана вызовет осложнения?

Юн пожимает плечами насколько это возможно, зачёсывает грязную чёлку в сторону и встречается с Чимином изучающим взглядом.

— Это Тэхёна надо спрашивать, он постоянно либо с Сокджином, либо с его отцом тусуется, — не выдержав, Чимин отворачивается в сторону и осматривает узор на нежно-розовых обоях. — Ты как? Уджи говорил, вас потрепало. Выглядишь на троечку из десяти, кстати. 

— Я в норме, — отвечает Чимин немного удивлённо и потирает удачно напомнивший о себе синяк на плече. — Уджи уже был здесь?

— Угу, — Юн выпрямляется и закрывает глаза, кончиками пальцев начиная поглаживать бок поверх белого одеяла. — Вместе с Тэхёном. Их Сокджин еле выгнал.

Чимин из-за чужих слов улыбается, но на его лице нет ни капли радости, поэтому он шумно вздыхает и скрючивается на своём месте. Юн открывает левый глаз и с подозрительностью смотрит, как Чимин пялится на паркет рядом с кроватью.

— Тебе бы поспать.

— Я не смог заснуть в своей комнате, там Чонгук. Его присутствие сводит меня с ума.

— Лошара.

— Йа! — Чимин выпрямляется и, выпутавшись, кидает подушку в сторону Юна. Та, к счастью, пролетает мимо его лица и падает на край кровати. — У тебя дырка в пузе, кто ещё лошара.

— Всё ещё ты, — на губах Юна расцветает озорная улыбка, когда он рукой подтягивает подушку обратно к Чимину. Тот, насупившись, забирает её обратно и устраивается в кресле удобнее.

— Уволю, — бурчит Чимин спустя полминуты.

— Все мои органы и остальные части тела принадлежат императору Японии, — кроме сердца, оно для Тэхёна — так что удачи.

— Отсоси.

Юн начинает хрипло смеяться, а Чимин закрывает глаза и укладывает голову на деревянный подлокотник, накрытый клетчатым пледом. Такая позиция приносит неудобства, но на Чимина нападает усталость, так что он не жалуется. Однако вместо сна Чимин начинает равнодушно пялиться в расписанный цветами потолок.

Хосок.

_Хосок._

_Х о с о к._

Чимин выпрямляется, роняя запястья на подушку между скрещенных ног, и хлопает ресницами, пытаясь разобраться. Это имя кажется знакомым, связанным как-то с Хасимото, но Чимин не может понять откуда такие ассоциации.

Юн затихает, быстро заснув, а Чимин, смотря на него, подпирает подбородок кулаком и крепко задумывается. Нет, так не получится.

Вскочив с кресла, Чимин осматривается вокруг и радостно улыбается, когда у подножья кровати замечает планшет с голубоватыми листами бумаги. Скорее всего те, кто следит за состоянием здоровья Юна, записывают туда всю информацию. Чимин открепляет планшет от деревянной балки и принимается перелистывать сухие расчерченные страницы. 'Температура тела составляет бла-бла-бла… пациенту необходимо принимать бла-бла-бла… вот!'. Долистав до чистого листа, Чимин с шумом вырывает его и семенит к креслу.

Там, устроив на колени подушку, Чимин кладёт на перевёрнутый планшет вырванный лист и начинает писать.

_'Хосок. Хасимото. Япония'_

— И как это может быть связано? Причём здесь бабушка Пранприи? — шёпотом спрашивает сам себя Чимин, почёсывая затылок, и продолжает писать.

_'Чонгук ничего не знает (или делает вид). Разговор с Чон Миндже не помог'_

Глаза начинают слипаться, поэтому Чимин зажмуривается и с силой зажимает переносицу пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло вчера.

_'Хосок сказал, что он брат Пранприи. Хочет убить Чонгука и меня, а потом забрать трон. Непонятно откуда взялся'_

Память услужливо подсказывает, что Хосок вёл себя так, будто знает Уджи, Юна и Чон Ханыль. Немного подумав, Чимин отделяет длинной линией правую сторону листа и записывает: _'Мин Джихун. Мин Юнги. Хосок. Разница в возрасте: пять и шесть лет соответственно. Мин Юкхэй. Долг. Продажа детей'_

Окончательно задумавшись, Чимин цыкает и, коря себя за глупость, также добавляет варианты поисков: _'Хасимото Чинэтсу. Учебники истории. Газеты и новости двадцатилетней давности. Узнать членов парламента в то время. Попробовать расспросить братьев Мин или Ким Сокджина'_

Пробежавшись глазами по написанному, Чимин удовлетворённо улыбается и решает на этом остановиться. Ему действительно необходимо закончить этот день сном. А завтра найти Пранприю и обсудить с ней то, что происходит, раз сегодня не получилось.

С этими мыслями Чимин проверяет мирно отдыхающего Юна, складывает листок в карман застёгнутой толстовки и, свернувшись в кресле клубком, с готовностью засыпает.

◌

В небольшом зале царит полумрак, разгоняемый несколькими лампами в виде свеч на стенах; на длинном столе стоит два подсвечника; сидящая во главе стола женщина приподнимается, чтобы зажечь потухшую свечу.

— Ваше Величество, — у входа появляется светловолосая девушка с округлым подносом, — чай готов. Подать его сейчас?

Чон Ханыль убирает за ухо волнистую прядь и отводит взгляд от дрожащего огонька.

— Благодарю тебя, Черин-щи, — кивнув своей служанке, Чон Ханыль опускается обратно в глубокое кресло с твёрдой спинкой и устремляет взгляд на бумаги перед собой.

— Будет исполнено, Ваше Величество, — Черин склоняет голову и выходит из зала.

Постепенно выражение лица Чон Ханыль начинает меняется, из сосредоточенного превращаясь в обеспокоенное, и она трёт виски тонкими пальцами с аккуратным маникюром.

— Ох, Юонг-щи, — Чон Ханыль зажмуривается, проводя рукой по листам, и опускает голову. Чёрные локоны застилают лицо. — Я больше не справляюсь без тебя…

Чон Ханыль успевает задремать до прихода Черин, но та лишь молча расставляет перламутровый чайник, сахарницу и чашечки, а женщину будит кое-то другой.

— Ваше Величество, — Чон Ханыль вздрагивает, но тут же выпрямляется и, проведя по векам указательными пальцами, приветствует подошедших кивком: — Если вы хотите отдохнуть, мы можем перенести встречу на завтрашнее утро.

— Нет, нет, я в порядке, давайте поговорим.

Чон Ханыль собирает разложенные на столе листы в тонкую стопку и молча наблюдает, как по левую руку усаживаются господин Ким и Ан Хеджин, а по правую — Ким Сокджин, Ким Чунмён и О Сехун. Айрин, Эскупс и Мин остаются стоять за ними, сложив руки за спинами.

— Для начала, я хотела бы поблагодарить каждого из вас, — Чон Ханыль обводит собравшихся взглядом, всякий раз задерживаясь им на несколько секунд, и скрепляет пальцы в замок. — Из всех, кто находится в нашем замке, я могу доверять только вам. Включая небезызвестных братьев Мин, которые, к сожалению, не смогли сегодня присутствовать.

Чон Ханыль делает паузу, ожидая, пока Черин разольёт черничный чай по перламутровым чашечкам с золотым ободком. Когда служанка уходит, Чон Ханыль добавляет к чаю с помощью щипцов кусок сахара и бесшумно двигает ложечкой.

— Также я хотела бы прояснить, что это не мой сын. Это не мой Хосок, — Чон Ханыль аккуратно кладёт столовый прибор на блюдце и делает маленький глоток, чтобы смочить горло. — Я бы узнала.

— Мы безусловно не сомневаемся в этом, Ваше Величество, но остальные начинают задавать вопросы, — Ким Чунмён с обеспокоенностью вертит в руках карманные часы и смотрит на королеву, которая, не моргая, застыла взглядом где-то в столе.

— Мы можем выпустить заявление, что на наследника было совершено покушение, но пока неизвестно, кто это, — предлагает Ким Сокджин, внимательно наблюдая за задумавшейся Чон Ханыль. — Иначе вопросы породят слухи.

— Её Высочество это тоже интересует, сэр, — серьёзным тоном информирует Айрин, сделав шаг вперёд.

— Пранприя не должна знать об этом, — услышав последнюю реплику, Чон Ханыль резко вскидывает голову и вперивается в телохранителя своей дочери внимательным взглядом. — Я сама расскажу ей об этом.

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество.

— Чимин и Чонгук также не должны ничего знать, — Чон Ханыль перестаёт 'поедать' Айрин глазами и возвращается к душистому чаю. — Неведение — их лучшая защита в данный момент.

— Я согласен с вами, Ваше Величество, — Ким Сокджин кивает, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана бордового пиджака маленький блокнот и перьевую ручку. — Итак, наши главные задачи сейчас? Я задокументирую.

— Мы обязаны защитить мальчиков, — господин Ким и его сын переглядываются, мысленно соглашаясь с Чон Ханыль, и Ким Сокджин начинает писать. — Хеджин-щи, дорогая, я прошу тебя помочь спрятать их, — Ан Хеджин согласно улыбается и возвращается к чашке чая. — Эскупс-щи, — внимание Чон Ханыль переключается на её коренастого телохранителя. — Мне жаль, но я не могу отпустить тебя, как обещала. От вас с Айрин-щи многое зависит, — Эскупс, не выразив никаких эмоций, изображает глубокий поклон. Тем временем Чон Ханыль по очереди обводит взглядом всех телохранителей. — Могу ли я попросить вас связаться с академиями 'Мин' и 'Квон'? В связи с произошедшим нам необходимо больше охраны.

— Мы всё сделаем, Ваше Величество, — обещает Айрин, уверенно кивая.

Её фраза оседает в воздухе, опадая отдельными буквами. Присутствующие молчат и лишь переглядываются, пока Чон Ханыль всё обдумывает, отрешенно обводя края чашки.

— Я не хочу задерживать вас. Позвольте повторить то, что сейчас является приоритетом для нас, — Чон Ханыль чувствует усталость, заставляющую веки закрываться, но она не имеет права давать слабину, поэтому заставляет себя выпрямиться, и облокачивается на спинку кресла. — Первое, что мы должны сделать, — это избавиться от слухов. Второе — решить, куда можно отправить Чимина и Чонгука. Последнее — найти Хосока и разобраться, кто это. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что он ещё вернётся… — Чон Ханыль взмахивает для охраны рукой, показывая, что встреча закончена. — На этом всё, всем спасибо.

— Предлагаю ещё раз собраться завтра перед завтраком, — Ким Сокджин остаётся на месте, чтобы подождать, пока в зале останутся только он, королева, его невеста и Эскупс. — Необходимо решить, что делать с Чимином и Чонгуком дальше.

— Хорошо, давайте, — поднявшись на ноги, Чон Ханыль задувает свечу и с больше не скрываемым утомлением прижимает документы к груди.

— Я могу проводить Вас, Ваше Величество? — когда они оказываются в коридоре, Ким Сокджин галантно наклоняется к королеве, протягивает ей свой локоть, а затем смотрит на Ан Хеджин. — Ты не против, если Эскупс составит тебе компанию?

— Совсем нет, — Ан Хеджин с нежностью касается груди Ким Сокджина кончиками пальцев и разворачивается направо, улыбнувшись телохранителю.

— Благодарю Вас, Сокджин-щи, — Чон Ханыль подхватывает мужчину под руку и признательно прижимается к его плечу.

— Вы выглядите устало. Отдохните, пожалуйста, — Ким Сокджин начинает двигаться вслед за Ан Хеджин и Эскупсом и дёргаёт подбородком, предлагая забрать бумаги.

— Вы всегда знаете, если что-то не так, — Чон Ханыль с лёгкостью освобождает вторую руку и проводит ею по ткани светлого платья-футляра.

— К сожалению, не всегда, — отвечает Ким Сокджин с вежливой улыбкой, но его глаза на мгновение стекленеют. — Давайте не задерживаться в этом коридоре.

— Да, конечно.

◌

_— Не заставляй меня сомневаться в тебе._

◌

Намджун раздражённо вздыхает, выпрямляясь, и бросает на диван вафельное полотенце. Тэён на этом же диване продолжает смотреть в игровую приставку, сосредоточившись на экране, и Намджун рычит, быстрым шагом выходя из гостиной.

— Чёртов упрямец.

Войдя на кухню, Намджун вешает захваченное полотенце на пластиковую спинку прозрачного стула и наклоняется над столом, проверяя большую чашу с пибимпабом. Вдохнув полной грудью дразнящий аппетит аромат, Намджун развязывает за спиной фартук, снимает его и выходит на балкон. Прикуривает сигарету он автоматически, слишком погружённый в размышления.

Последние недели Тэён начал вести себя, как избалованный ребёнок, и сначала Намджун даже волновался из-за того, что ему пришлось пережить, но сейчас его неуважение и наглость перешли все границы. Причём это почему-то распространяется только на Намджуна, с Джихуном и Чимином Тэён такого себе не позволяет.

Намджун отодвигает в сторону балконное окно и упирается руками в шаткий край, бросая взгляд на землю внизу. Время уже позднее, никого нет, фонари освещают баскетбольную и детские площадки, и Намджун отрешённо прикусывает фильтр.

Когда в руке Намджуна начинает тлеть вторая сигарета, балконная дверь отъезжает в сторону и чьи-то руки за секунду обвивают его поперёк живота. Сначала Намджун хмурится, думая, что это Тэён пришёл мириться, но потом замечает блеснувшее на безымянном пальце кольцо, и его лицо автоматически расплывается в счастливой улыбке.

— Джихун!

— Привет, — Намджун поворачивает голову, спешно избавившись от сигареты, и сжимает чужие ладони своими. Джихун за его спиной сонно жмурится, прижимаясь лбом к левой лопатке, и проводит пальцами по ткани. Намджун дёргается из-за щекотки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он окончательно оборачивается, прижимая Джихуна к себе, и чувствует, как-то начинает расслабляться. — Вы же- а где Чимин?

— Он во дворце. Там, куда мы уехали, на нас напали, — бормочет Джихун, заглушённый бордовой толстовкой, и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Намджуна; тот охает, заметив на его на скуле синяк, а на разбитой брови тонкий пластырь. — Чимин не пострадал.

— Но ты… — Намджун закусывает нижнюю губу и убирает одну руку с талии Джихуна, но так и не решается дотронуться до ссадин. — Я боюсь за вас... Кто сделал это?

Джихун из-за вопроса кривится и отстраняется, пряча побитую щёку за своей ладонью.

— Позже, пожалуйста. Я хочу принять душ и перехватить что-нибудь. Бекон остался?

Намджун хочет узнать обо всём, что происходит, но он знает, что Джихуну лучше отдохнуть от этого, поэтому кивает и внимательно отмечает в памяти каждый сантиметр чужого лица. Из-за работы Джихуна им редко удаётся побыть вдвоём, поэтому Намджун жаждет запомнить все их встречи, каждую мелочь, любую деталь, связанную с его парнем.

— Я приготовил пибимпаб. Тэён сказал, что не голоден, так что можем поесть вдвоём, — Намджун закрывает окно, и они выходят на кухню. Джихун морщит нос из-за того, что сигаретный дым перешёл и сюда, но ничего не говорит, рассматривая грязную посуду в раковине. — Сходи сначала в душ?

— Хорошо-о, — с любопытством подойдя к кухонной тумбе, на которой стоят дымящиеся кружки, Джихун мгновенно распознаёт в них какао и сникает — у него аллергия.

— Извини, я не знал, что ты придёшь сегодня, — Намджун неловко чешет затылок, упираясь пальцами в спинку одного из стульев. — Мне заварить чай?

— Если не затруднит, — Джихун устало улыбается и снимает кобуру. — Я тогда в ванную.

— Помощь с этим не нужна? — упиваясь чужой реакцией, Намджун начинает посмеиваться и наблюдает, как смущённый Джихун отмахивается уже в дверях.

Оставшись один, Намджун от радости дёргает плечами и безжалостно выливает всё какао в раковину (Тэён всё равно отказался). Из другой комнаты доносятся визг и чьи-то сломанные стоны, что заставляет улыбку Намджуна расшириться, и он совсем не собирается это контролировать: Джихун сегодня дома, почему он должен хранить невозмутимый вид?

В одиночестве Намджун успевает расставить кружки и миски и наполняет их рисом, душистым луком и остальными овощами (в тарелку Джихуна он добавляет жареный бекон).

— О, как вкусно пахнет, — Джихун возвращается на кухню переодетым в спальную одежду и жмурится от приятного аромата, оставленного готовкой.

— Давай скорее есть, — закончив раскладывать столовые приборы, Намджун подзывает Джихуна ладонью и присаживается сам. Джихун от удивления мычит, принюхиваясь к бекону, и открывает палочки. — Я сам не ел ничего после обеда.

Они ужинают в уютной тишине, иногда посматривая друг на друга, и Джихун пытается поделиться с Намджуном своим беконом, но тот в ответ воинственно вскидывает палочки. После еды Джихун моет посуду, чуть не начиная ругаться с Намджуном из-за этого.

— Ты выглядишь заёбанным, лучше бы я помыл, — вздыхает Намджун с самым недовольным видом, заканчивая с уборкой стола, и облокачивается о край плиты рядом с раковиной.

— Ты устал точно так же, как и я, — Джихун зевает, высовывая язык, как кошка, и трёт губкой прилипший рис. — У нас же заведено, что ты — тот, кто готовит, а я — тот, кто убирает.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Намджун и тоже зевает, 'заразившись' от Джихуна. Он ждёт, пока вся посуда станет чистой, и только после этого вытирает кухонные тумбы и пространство вокруг раковины. — Ты сразу спать?

— Не знаю. Ты хотел чем-то заняться? — Джихун выключает в кухне свет и идёт вслед за Намджуном в сторону гостиной. Тэёна там нет, но в ванной комнате шумит вода, поэтому не сложно догадаться, где в данный момент он находится.

— Сам не знаю. У меня планов не было, — переложив все вещи Тэёна на кофейный столик, Намджун присаживается рядом с Джихуном и привычном движением обвивает его плечи рукой. — Я всё ещё хочу знать, что произошло.

— Вот неугомонный, — Джихун фыркает, скрывая за этим, как Намджун знает, беспокойство, и резко наклоняется назад, пока не ложится на спину. Намджун, упавший вместе с ним, цыкает из-за зажатой руки и укладывается на бок. — Я слишком устал, чтобы говорить.

— Интересно, а для чего ты не устал? — задумчиво спрашивает Намджун и вдруг перекидывает через Джихуна руку, чтобы нависнуть над ним. Тот с неверящей улыбкой качает головой и жмёт на чужое плечо ладонью. — Ты мне немного мешаешь.

— Сначала почистим зубы, — авторитетно заявляет Джихун, гримасничая из-за силы, с которой на него продолжают напирать. — Намджун, _нет._

— Пожалуйста? — Намджун комично изображает щенячьи глазки и пытается поцеловать Джихуна в шею, но тот мастерски уворачивается.

— Не заставляй меня применять оружие, — Намджун смеётся, русые пряди его волос падают вниз, на секунду касаясь лба Джихуна, но Джихун отодвигается сам, когда вода в ванной комнате выключается.

— Я иду спать! Джихун-хён, ты со мной? — спрашивает Тэён слишком бодрым для такого времени суток голосом и влетает в гостиную с кучей белья в руках. — Хотя бы в этот раз?

— Тэён-а, — тянет Джихун, скривившись, и выдавливает из тюбика зубную пасту. Тэён гордо вышагивает во второю (читать как свою) комнату и, оставив дверь открытой, начинает заправлять кровать. — Я не могу сделать такой жестокий выбор, ты же знаешь.

— А по-моему всё очевидно, — Намджун усмехается, активно орудуя щёткой, на что Джихун пихает его в бок. Закатив глаза на вопросительно поднятые брови, Джихун сплёвывает пасту и полощет горящий от мяты рот.

— Это нечестно!

— Почему? Если бы тебе нужно было выбирать между Юджин и мной, ты бы выбрал кого? — коварно спрашивает Намджун, добродушно улыбаясь из-за смутившегося Тэёна. Что-то пробормотав, Тэён неаккуратно натягивает на подушку наволочку и кидаёт её на постель. — В следующий раз поменяемся.

— Ага, конечно. Я каждый раз такое слышу, — бросив на хёнов тёмный взгляд из-под чёлки, Тэён обиженно дёргается и вскакивает, чтобы подойти к двери. Следующее он говорит предельно вежливым, жеманным голосом: — Если будете заниматься сексом, то, пожалуйста, потише, мне завтра рано вставать.

— Вот же… — Намджун щёлкает языком, смотря на хлопнувшую дверь, и наклоняется к раковине, чтобы умыться. Джихун за его спиной опирается руками о стиральную машину и с улыбкой рассматривает чужую фигуру.

— Скажи спасибо, что он перестал предлагать презервативы.

— У меня есть свои, — Намджун стреляет глазами через зеркало и вытирается чёрным полотенцем, выпрямляясь.

Джихун хмурится, облизывая губы и наклоняясь назад, потому что Намджун подходит ближе, и отводит взгляд на открытый кусок коридора.

— Пожалуйста, только не об этом, — вместе со словами Намджун скользит кончиками пальцев по его футболке в районе талии, немного сжимая, а Джихун сконфуженно замирает, всё ещё не смотря. — Это стрёмно.

— Хорошо, извини, — ладони Намджуна двигаются дальше, соединяясь, и Джихун не замечает, как его собственные руки хватаются за чужие предплечья. — Эй, Хун… посмотри на меня.

Смущение и стыд окрашивают кожу Джихуна в нежно-розовый, когда он решается перевести взгляд на Намджуна. Тот видит там нерешительность, смешанную со стеснением, и даже благодарность. Со стороны может показаться, что Намджун заставляет Джихуна чувствовать себя некомфортно, но на самом деле тот лишь подталкивает. Джихун ни за что бы не решился проявить инициативу.

Глубоко вздохнув, парень собирает немного смелости в себе и поднимает ладони выше, чтобы сжать пальцами крепкие плечи. Намджун прижимается вплотную, склоняясь до его уровня, и кое-что молчаливо спрашивает, дёрнув бровями. Джихун кивает, сдавливая пальцы, и закрывает глаза.

Постаравшись не дёрнуться из-за прикосновения, он опирается пятой точкой о край стиральной машины и тянет Намджуна на себя. Тот тем временем сжимает его сильнее в своих объятиях и приоткрывает губы вслед за чужими.

Около года назад Джихун напивался, чтобы хоть на мгновение забыть о своей работе, но сейчас у него есть Намджун. Если бы Джихун умел выражать чувства с помощью слов, он бы никогда не переставал говорить о своей благодарности и любви к Намджуну. Но, к сожалению, он не умеет.

Намджун умело наклоняет голову в сторону, двигая мягкими губами, а Джихун в ответ на его действия заползает пальцами под края толстовки, чтобы отодвинуть её в сторону и коснуться белой футболки.

Больше всего на свете Джихун хочет уберечь Намджуна от жестокого мира, частью которого он является, но единственное, что зависит от него в данный момент — это защита наследника, и это пугает его.

Намджун резко обрывает поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть немного кислорода и посмотреть на покрасневшее лицо Джихуна, и также быстро возвращается обратно, слабо прикусывая небольшую губу. На Джихуна обрушивается целый поезд из эмоций, заставляя его сильнее опереться на стиральную машину, и он задерживает дыхание, когда Намджун поднимает одну руку вверх и съезжает ею под край футболки.

До встречи с Намджуном Джихун не боялся ничего и никого, кроме собственного отца, но теперь его единственным страхом стала вероятность потерять Намджуна. Если Джихун не сможет уберечь его, он, скорее всего, умрёт вместе с ним.

Пальцы Намджуна знающе оглаживают чёткие линии пресса, надавливая на особое место, что вызывает в теле Джихуна дрожь, и он неосозанно напрягает мышцы живота, чертыхаясь. Намджун проделывает это _каждый_ раз.

К этому моменту Джихун начинает задыхаться из-за подводящей его чувствительности и, не попадая, проходится губами по чужой щеке. Намджун, изображая из себя засранца, самодовольно улыбается и нарочито медленно целует Джихуна в шею.

— Не хочешь перейти на диван? — спрашивает Намджун притворно серьёзным голосом и выцеловывает губами каждый сантиметр шрама от задетой пули на надплечье. Джихун шлёпает Намджуна по боку и в отместку, тяжело дыша, спускается жадной ладонью до уровня тазовых костей. Намджуну тотчас становится не до смеха.

— Мы пойдём на диван, — глубоко вдохнув тёплый воздух между ними, говорит Джихун и ёжится от сквозняка из коридора, задевающего его влажную шею и загривок. — Но мы будем спать, потому что уже поздно.

Согласившись, Намджун поверженно отступает, и Джихун чувствует себя по-странному неполноценным, стоя от него в нескольких шагах.

— А поговорим мы с тобой когда? Я не отстану, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — Джихун влюблённо улыбается, встречая похожую улыбку, и проводит рукой по до сих пор влажным после душа волосам. — Давай утром? Мне нужно мысли в порядок привести.

— Буду надеяться, что их надо приводить в порядок из-за меня.

— Иди разложи диван, — Намджун кивает со смешком и, придвинувшись буквально на несколько секунд, клюёт фыркнувшего Джихуна в лоб.

Когда Намджун уходит, Джихун подставляет голову под холодную воду и зажмуривается, приказывая конечностям перестать быть такими ватными. Он обещает себе, что никогда и никому не даст узнать, насколько сильную власть имеет над ним Намджун.


End file.
